


Moon of Freedom

by Mickyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheating Lori Grimes, Daryl is a salty boi, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickyl/pseuds/Mickyl
Summary: Walking Dead characters set in the House of Night universe. Also, there will be Rickyl at some point, I promise.Chapter 1 top notes have been edited with a brief description of the fandoms.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea that's been tearing at my mind for months, so here you go. Please don't expect fancy titles from me, too much stress.  
> For those who don't know House of Night, teenagers have a chance of being Marked to become vampires, which is symbolized by a crescent moon outline on their foreheads. Turning into a vampire is a four-year process, in which the teen needs to go to a special school for vampires. At any point during this process, there is a chance the teens body cannot handle this change, and will "Reject" it, leading to a bloody death. There is also a chance of the teen developing a power or "Affinity" for one of the five elements: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit.  
> For those who don't know The Walking Dead, the plot of the show isn't the most important thing. What's important are the characters. Within the show, Lori cheats on Rick with his best friend Shane and gets pregnant. No Walkers to worry about here.

Rick walked down the school hall, holding Loris hand, stopping at his locker; then taking Lori to hers, which was close to Shanes, and also the bathroom.

"Hey, uh, I’ll be right back, need to use the restroom," Rick said with a nod to Shane, his best friend since elementary. The bathroom was in a small alcove between rows of lockers. Rick sighed as he entered the bathroom, running a hand through his hair, which somehow sparked a coughing fit bad enough that he doubled over. Slowly standing, gasping for breath is when he saw the Tracker, casually leaning against a stall door.

“Relax, there is no one else here, and you'll be able to breathe easier in like, a minute.’ He said a small smirk on his dark face.

"Oh, fuck…. Okay.” Was all Rick could think to say while the Tracker lifted his hand.

***

Rick stared at himself in the school's bathroom mirror, baby blue eyes fixed on the sapphire crescent now on his forehead, feeling a bit relieved at knowing why he had felt like shit the past few days. His mind was still groggy about immediately after the Marking, but he vaguely remembered the Tracker laughing.

“Did you say ‘Oh, fuck, okay?’ Best damn thing I’ve ever heard from a Fledgling.” He said as he slipped out of the bathroom.

But this threw a wrench in the plans; he was supposed to go to the police academy after high school; he and Shane were going to be the best cops in King County, Georgia. He wanted to marry Lori after they graduate, have a little family with their one-year-old, Carl.

Do vampyres even have cops? Is that a thing? Can vampyres marry people; can they marry humans? Rick coughed as he pulled the brown suede sheriffs hat out of his backpack, pulling it over his chocolate curls as much he could. Thankfully, the shadow cast over his pale skin by the wide brim covered what was left; in the hall, he heard Lori laugh, though he was sure he did not hear Shane say anything.

***

Ricks eyes hurt, his head was pounding as he drove Lori home, he couldn’t tell her, not yet.

“Rick... I need to tell you something...” Lori said quietly, tucking her black hair behind her ear.

“Then say it?” Rick replied, his stomach dropping at her tone.

“I’m pregnant.” She answered bluntly. It hung in the air between them, something nagged in the back of Ricks mind.

“What? We can’t- Our parents weren’t exactly over the moon when we told them about Carl. How far along are you?” Rick mustered through a rough cough, his throat felt sore. He wanted to go home and lay down a bit before talking to his parents.

“About a month, I think. We’ll figure it out, babe. We always do.” Was all Lori said as she grabbed her bags and went into her house. She didn’t even offer to bring Carl out so he could at least see him; they did not want Carl to catch what was making Rick sick.

Not that they needed to worry about that now.

He was almost home when realization slammed into him. He was out of town for a couple of weeks a little over a month ago; and they hadn’t been together for a bit before or after that trip. He suddenly remembered the way Shane cleared his throat and the slightly guilty look in Loris eyes when he came out of the bathroom earlier.

They wouldn’t do that, would they? Not his best friend and girlfriend of three years... right?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick shows his parents, then he heads to the HoN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write for some reason, I'm really happy with it. I hope y'all like it too.

Pulling into the driveway, Rick leans his head back against the headrest, listening to the purr of the engine for a couple of seconds before turning off the car. God, he was  _ tired _ , his whole body ached and, his mind felt pulled into too many directions; he just wanted to sleep. But not yet, not now. He needed to do some research on all of this, and wait for his parents to get home… Or should he just pack and leave a note? No, he could not do that; it went against everything his parents ever taught him; he could wait.

Slowly he grabbed his backpack from the backseat, then head inside, knowing that today was the day his mom went to the store, so he had some time to himself, at least. He quietly slipped off his boots, put them into the shoe caddy, and put his backpack on top of the caddy, next to the key-basket and small plant, he figured he would carry it up to his room later. Sighing, he walked into the living room, looking around, wanting to memorize every detail. Would he ever be able to come back here? Is this the last time he would get to stand in his childhood home? He should not be contemplating this, he should be doing his chores and then pack, but suddenly, Rick just couldn't do it; it felt like he could not hold himself up anymore. He carefully laid down across the couch, setting a timer on his phone and adjusting his hat so that it covered his face; he closed his eyes and took a quick ten-minute nap.

Or, at least it was supposed to be quick.

Rick jumped awake at the sensation of his mother tapping his foot a couple of times, there was a sudden surge of panic; how was he supposed to tell her? He slowly sat up and instead listened, adjusting his hat, as he watched her head back into the kitchen to finish the groceries. She was a small woman, thin and birdlike, with calculated movements, always trying to be cheerful. Today she was wearing a simple baby blue mid sleeve blouse that brought out the auburn accent in her mid-shoulder dark, wavy hair, and a pair of fitted jeans. 

“Man, you sure were asleep, sorry to wake you, I just need help with the groceries, and you need to do your chores and such... If you are still not feeling well in the morning, we’ll go to the doctor, okay?” She paused, watching him walk into the kitchen, setting a can of tomato paste onto the counter. “Hey, mind telling me why you still have your hat on in the house, Rick? You know that it is against the rules.” He felt frozen, stuck near the sink as she watched with a mix of concern and worry in her deep blue eyes. Slowly, feeling like he was made of stone, he removed the cowboy style sheriff hat.

At first, she just stared. Then, she licked her thumb and carefully wiped at her sons forehead, quietly exhaling.

Then it was like everything was moving both in slow motion and fast forward, they both agreed to wait until his father was home from work. In the meantime, Rick worked on his chores and helped his mom make dinner, then he tried to relax while she called his school about a school transfer. His chest ached and his cough was getting worse again by the time his dad got home. 

When Richard Sr. saw his Mark it was like the world stopped for a minute. The air felt tense as Rick watched his eerily still parent, and he was suddenly afraid of how he would react, what if he told him to leave without another word?

Instead, all his father did was slowly, silently hug him tightly. They ate dinner together, they had the usual conversations, though a bit of somberness hung in the air. After Rick helped clear the table, the three of them sat in the living room and had a genuine conversation over what was going to happen. They would help him pack up his things, but he was only to take the essentials, and his mother would drive him to the House of Night in Atlanta, while his dad would follow behind them; they would help him settle in as much as they could. He was to call home once a day to check-in, and he was required to come home Sunday evenings for family dinner unless something school-related came up. While his mom was helping his pack, his dad came in carefully holding up a family heirloom, the Colt Python.

“Rick, I need you to listen very carefully. This is to remain in your bedroom there at  _ all _ times, do you understand me? You are to return this once you feel comfortable and settled there in Atlanta, alright?” Richard said he carefully placed the gun into his sons suitcase. Rick nodded, the Python was always brought to new places, as a sort of luck charm, always unloaded, only for peace of mind.

With that, Rick finished packing and, they went out to the cars, his mom idly talking as she drove, clearly trying to keep herself from getting emotional. Rick could not help checking the rearview mirrors now and then, wanting to be sure his dad, who had always been there for him and who had taught him nearly everything he knows was here now as well. It had been a while since they had been to Atlanta, the bright, busy city was a bit startling compared to the small town of King County, and the House of Night seemed like a mix of both places, which eased Ricks nerves some.

Rick insisted that he could handle things from here, that he didn’t need them to stay there. He and his parents all tightly hugged again, his father patting him on the shoulder before leading his mother back to the family car. He watched the car turn onto the road and waited for the taillights to fade out of sight. 

Then, Rick Grimes was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is still a WIP, and it might take a while before I can post it, but I have a rough layout for it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick meets the High Priestess and sets up his schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I borrowed some lines from Season 5 Episode 12. Please don't sue me AMC.

Rick turned, and taking a deep breath; the first one he had been able to take in days, started to walk towards the first building he saw. The click of his boot heels was a calming sound and helped to distract the ringing caused by his tinnitus, which he had gotten after a hunting trip several months ago. 

Pulling open the heavy wooden double door revealed a room that appeared to be a sort of welcome center; to his right was a modern style couch and chairs, and to his left was a bookshelf and bulletin boards, with a table covered in sign up sheets and club papers. In front of him, nestled between a spiral staircase on the left and a modern trophy display case, was a desk. Sitting at the desk was a Fledgling with long, slightly curled blonde hair, typing at a computer. Rick walked over to the desk. A round black and white rug with moon phases around the edge and; a silhouette of a woman with arms upraised to cup the full moon at the edge muffled his boots. 

"Uhm, hello? My name is Rick Grimes; I was Marked today..." Rick said, clearing his throat. The girl paused in her typing, reaching for a phone.

"Tyreese forgot to tell me... Hi, I'm Andrea, by the way. Give me one second and, I'll call our High Priestess, which is like the principal here." She said, smiling at him as she dialed. While she talked on the phone, Rick went over to the couch, putting his things down and waiting patiently.

There was a while to wait, then the door opened, and a woman with shoulder-length, deep blonde hair entered, smiling softly at him. She sat in one of the chairs across from him, folding her hands in her lap, giving Rick a good look at her Mark. It was a graceful, powerful lacing of sapphire knots; within them, he could see what looked like playing cards and poker chips. 

"Hello, Rick, my name is Deanna Monroe; and I am the High Priestess at this House of Night. Before being Marked, I had wanted to be a congresswoman; what about you?" She asked, carefully watching him.

"I don't think that matters anymore." Came Ricks automatic reply.

"Oh, I know it does."

"Well, I was going to join the police academy with my best friend after high school, and marry my girlfriend, have a home with our son," Rick said, the thought of what could have been suddenly hitting him, making his throat feel tight with emotion.

"Okay, good to know. Thank you for telling me that, Rick. Since you have been Marked and have successfully come here, you are now legally emancipated from your parents; and may change your name if you wish. Would you like to change anything about your name?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Technically speaking, my legal first name is Richard Junior; can I just change it to Rick?" He answered, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, that's fine; I'll update your name in the system later. Here at the House of Night, every fledgling is assigned a mentor, and yours shall be here shortly. Before you meet him, I want you to know that the staircase in the corner leads to the school store, and if money is ever an issue, you may do volunteer work around the campus, and the sign-up sheet for that is over on that board." She said, gesturing to the staircase and bulletin in turn; before continuing. "Also, since this is your first night here, you will not have classes until tomorrow. Tonight is for exploring, socializing, and settling. Classes will begin at 8 P.M. tomorrow evening, end at 3 o'clock in the morning, and if there are any announcements, those will be at 7:45 P. M."

The door opened again and, in walked a tall man, wearing a black tank top and dark jeans, a necklace of a woman with her arms upraised cupping a crescent moon, the same one Rick noticed on the rug and Deannas blazer pocket. His Mark was partially hidden by navy beanie, but what Rick could see reminded him of yard-lines on a football field. The man walked over to the desk and grabbed a paper from Andrea, then came over to Rick and Deanna.

"Rick Grimes? Hello, My name is Tyreese Williams, and I'll be your mentor." He said with a slight nod to the High Priestess, who stood, smiled at Rick, then quietly left.

"My-... My mentor? But... You're the one who Marked me this afternoon." Rick said, feeling a bit confused.

"Yes? Trackers can also be mentors; I just need to give you my number in case I'm not on campus when you need me." Tyreese said, handing him a piece of paper and a pen before continuing. "I also need you to look over your schedule and choose your electives, then I can give you a tour around campus." 

Rick nodded slightly as he carefully looked at the schedule, noting he could choose at least two or at most four electives. His first class was Vampyre Sociology 101, then he had Literature and Poetry, then came his first elective: either Music, Drumming, Voice, or Drama. He paused, thinking carefully before circling Music; he almost circled Darma as well but remembered how much he hated being in his middle school play of Ariadne's Thread and decided against it. After his Ten P. M. Music elective, he had Economics, Lunch is at Midnight, then came Anatomy I, followed by another list of choices: Yoga/Tai Chi, Interpretive Dance, Horseback Riding, Fencing/Archery, or Parkour. Again, Rick paused, carefully debating before enclosing Horseback Riding and Fencing in circles. He handed the schedule back to Tyreese, who looked over it quickly before nodding and going to give the paper to Andrea.

"Okay, you'll have Music every day, but Fencing and Horseback will be every other day, depending on the professors' availability," Tyreese said upon returning. He gestured for Rick to grab his things and led him out onto the campus. "Ready to see your new school?" His mentor asked. Rick nodded as he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four is in progress, I'm hoping to roughly write a chapter a week, I work nights and Wed-Sun, so my days off are really the only times I can write.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets a tour and meets some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, y'know how I said this would follow the show? I lied. I'm sorry. Show plot is out the window.

"You can leave your things in that box by the door," Tyreese said, pointing to a medium-sized metal box that Rick hadn't noticed earlier. He quietly put his backpack and suitcase into it, then followed after his mentor down the sidewalk. Tyreese pulled a folded up paper from his pocket, handing it to him. "This is a map of the grounds; we're right here at the store, and I'm going to take you around to the classrooms, show you the way to each class." Rick noticed something on the mans palm, a bold blue spiral with a crescent moon in its center.

"What's that on your hand?" Rick asked, gesturing to it with his chin.

"Trackers Mark. Every House of Night needs a Tracker; I just happened to be passing through when it formed on my hand. Problem is, you're tied to the HoN you're at when it forms for the next four years. I'm originally from Florida." Tyreese said, leading him into a large hallway of numbered doors. Room Three was Sociology with High Priestess Deanna, Room Seven was Lit. and Poetry with Professor Dale. Room Twenty-Five, on the second floor, was Music with Professor Luke, Room Nineteen was Economics with Professor Jacqui, Anatomy I with Professor Siddiq was in Room Twelve.  Tyreese then walked with him to the Dining Hall, then out to the stables where Professor Hershel taught Equestrian Studies and the field house where Professor Abraham taught Fencing and Archery. Rick was shown the gardens and Nyxs Temple, which for some reason, made Rick feel extremely calm. He was also shown where the Professor's quarters are, the infirmary, Library, and Media Center, and the alleyway behind the school where the Parkour class is held.

Next came the dorms.

The boys' dorm was a simple three-story building that matched the rest of the campus; inside was a simple Common room filled with TVs and couches, as well as a couple of pool tables. Tyreese showed him where everything was in the kitchen; and where the computer room was located. 

"Alright, this is where your guided tour ends. Professors are not allowed into the other parts of the dorms unless there's an emergency. Your room is number six, though." Tyreese said as he nodded softly and left.

Rick quietly walked up the stairs, checking his watch and noting that it is roughly ten to eleven, so everyone should be in class. The second floor seemed to just be a hallway of closed doors, except for two. He quickly walked over to them, light forming gentle golden rectangles on the grey hallway runner; the one on his left was room 6, though he couldn't see the other rooms number from this angle. He turned and walked into his new living space; it was a simple dorm room, two beds, one in each corner, an elegant rounded window between the nightstands, two dressers on opposing sides of the door, and a desk near the foot of each bed. As he walked deeper into the area, he noticed a book on the left desk titled  _ The Fledgling Handbook 101  _ next to his charging laptop _ ,  _ as well as his backpack on the floor and suitcase on the left bed. Certain things had been unpacked, like his laptop, his phone charger sitting on his nightstand, and some of his clothes were missing, though he assumed they were in the dresser. Rick carefully unpacked the rest of his things, putting his clothes on top of the dresser; he didn't feel like putting them in a drawer right now, and a photo of him and Lori holding Carl was gently placed on his nightstand. He carefully pulled out the Python, checking to make sure it made the travel safely.

"Is there a reason you brought that thing into a school? " Said a voice behind him. Rick turned, gingerly putting it on the bed. The student leaning against his doorway was a bit taller than him, short black hair, wearing a pair of beige pants and a button-down the same color as the sapphire crescent outline on his dark forehead; Rick noticed a gold and silver emblem on the breast pocket of his shirt.

"It's a family good luck charm, only to be kept in my nightstand until I feel comfortable here, then I return it to my dad," Rick replied. 

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" The guy asked.

"Because we all need to be here to survive, and I don't have any bullets for it, though you're welcome to search my suitcase if you want," Rick answered, stepping away from his things. 

"I appreciate that sort of honesty, and if you had any intentions of harming anyone, the vamps would know and wouldn't have let that gun get so far." He said, nodding softly, turning his chin to the other door slightly, "Name's Morgan Jones, by the way, I'm just here to make sure a one mister Glenn Rhee hurries up with grabbing his 'forgotten notebook' even though we were in Voice. I'm in Room seven, by the way." Morgan said as he stepped away, a minor commotion coming from across the hall. Another student suddenly appeared between the opposing doorways, average height with short dark hair, black pants, an emerald button-down with a silver spiral over his left breast, holding a notebook.

"I need it for my next class, you know there isn't enough time between classes to come back here. Oh, hi. I'm Glenn. You're new, right?" He asked, Rick, nodding in reply. "Oh, uh, just so you know, we have a mutual agreement where if your door is closed, you don't want company; open means anyone can stop by. Also, uniforms can basically be anything as long as you have a class emblem; you can learn about those in your  _ Handbook,  _ and you look, y'know, presentable." Glenn said, smiling as he started to turn down the hall.

"Wait, what if we want to leave? I mean, we can do that, right?" Rick asked, stepped forward a bit, causing Glenn to stop and turn.

"No uniforms leave campus, and there's a tub of cover-up in the bathroom for your Mark, which always needs to be covered off of school grounds, and you can only be away for like three hours without telling someone how long you'll be gone, but no more than a couple of days at the most. And, the vamps prefer if we keep outings to weekends." Glenn answered before hurrying down the hall, followed closely behind by Morgan.

Rick closed his door, then sat on his bed, taking off his boots. He sat for a couple of moments, processing everything before he finished unpacking. Rick noticed the delicate silver spiral on the silk button-downs provided for him as the rest of his clothes were put away, then put his soap and shampoo in the bathroom, carefully inspecting the tub of pale powder on the sink. Then he changed into a sleep shirt, grabbed the thin hardcover booklet off his desk, and laid down; the sheets somehow reminded him of home.

Rick quickly flipped through it with his thumb, a splotch of black making him pause. On the  _ Notes  _ pages, someone had filled out Tyreese's name and number in the mentor section, as well as his schedule with a label maker. He noticed that he had Equestrian Studies on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Fencing on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He carefully read through the first couple of sections, not wanting to look like an idiot on his first day. Then Rick texted Lori, asking if he could drive her to school tomorrow, and upon getting a positive reply, set his alarm for an hour before he would usually get up; and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five is in progress, please expect it sometime next week.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tells Lori and Shane about what happened, then goes into his first day at the HoN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show lines referenced in S1/02, and S1/06. Please don't sue me AMC, I just want to write dumb fics.

The sound of his alarm jolted him awake with a groan; Rick quietly got up and looked around, the room being unfamiliar for a few seconds. Then he got up, showered and dressed, then covered up his Mark, though it already felt strange to see himself without the sapphire symbol. Quickly pulling on his boots, he quietly grabbed his hat off his dresser and headed into the hallway, closing his door behind him. Rick went down to the kitchen, checking the cabinets and grabbing a protein bar, before heading to his car. 

The drive from Atlanta to King County is roughly half an hour, so he had some time to try to plan how he hoped this would go.

"Got here a bit early. Can you bring Carl out?" Rick texted as he pulled in front of Loris house, turning the car off and getting out, leaning against the back door. After a couple of minutes, she came out holding their son. Rick smiled brightly, reaching for him and holding him close. Looking down at Carl filled him with hope, and he couldn't wait to watch his son grow. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better, " Lori said, leaning against the car next to him, gently kissing his cheek. 

"Yeah, me too." He replied, lightly rocking their baby. They stood in comfortable silence for a small bit; before Lori grabbed Carl to bring him back into her parents. Rick watched her, wondering how their picture-perfect future was going to play out now, or if it even could. Then he remembered seeing her and Shane in the hallway, the implications of that, and it made his blood boil for a small moment. Lori came back out, carrying her purse and backpack; he walked around to the passenger side and held the door open for her, then he got in after her and started driving. 

While stopped at a red light, he swallowed his nerves and took off his hat.

"So, uhm... I needed to change schools, and I know everything is kinda crazy right now, but I just needed to show you." Rick said as he wiped at the make-up covering his Mark. He looked over to see her staring at him; the look on her face a mixture of being horrified and incredulous, and it made Rick feel more alone than ever. "Can you please say something? Or stop looking at me like that?" Rick said as the light turned green.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something, anything." 

"When did this... When did this happen, Rick?"

"Yesterday. When I went to the bathroom while you were at your locker."

"Y-... Yesterday?? And you didn't think to tell me?" Lori said, pressing against the door, looking like he had just killed her dog.

"I wanted to, I just- Yesterday was a lot. I needed to wrap my head around it first. But, I'm- I'm here now... I'm here now, Lori." Rick replied, making a gesture with his hand, the plan he had made while driving in now out the window.

"I just... Why not tell me right when it happened? Did you tell Shane?"

"No, I haven't told Shane... I just needed time to process, Lor." He said as he pulled his hat on while he turned into the school's parking lot. He waved at Shane as he found a spot, and Lori grabbed her bags and stormed into the building. Rick rolled the window down while Shane leaned against the car door.

"Hey, man, Lori seems to be in a mood; did something happen?" Shane asked with a slight tilt of his head. Rick nodded, carefully looking around before partially removing his hat, revealing a small bit of the crescent; Shanes heart visibly sank. "Oh shit... I- I mean, at least you aren't sick anymore. So did you tell her just now?"

"Yeah, I just... I needed to-"

"Needed to get yourself sorted first, I get it."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't tell either of you sooner."

"Listen, you're here telling us now. I'm sure Lori will be fine; she needs time like you did."

"I know. I should get back to Atlanta, and you need to get into homeroom. I'll text you later." Rick said as Shane nodded and lightly slapped the car door before he went inside.

***

Upon getting back to the House of Night, Rick felt tired again so, he set a new alarm for 7:30 P. M. and fell asleep. His dream was odd; he was in a field staring up at a large oak, watching as the leaves changed color and rapidly fell, then quickly bloomed again, though the sky beyond the branches never changed. Waking this time felt easier; Rick wasn't as groggy, and the room was more familiar. He got up, rinsed himself off, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a maroon button-down with the third former spiral on it; he opened his door as he went pull his boots on and grab his phone, map, a pen and, a spare notebook from his backpack. A knock at the door made Rick look up, seeing a student with tan skin and curled dark hair, an eggplant button-down with the Fifth former emblem on the left breast, and a pair of jeans, smiling at him.

"Hey, new guy. What'd you want to do before you got here?"

"I wanted to be a cop."

"Oh? A real Officer Friendly type?"

"Yeah, that's me... Someday." Rick said with a small chuckle.

"You don't sound like you're from Atlanta."

"No, I'm uh... I'm from King County, up the road a way."

"Well, Officer Friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the Atlanta House of Night. I'm Morales, Morgans roommate." Morales said with a light wave before heading down the hallway. Rick got up, grabbed his things, and went down to the Common room. It was odd to see so many people moving so smoothly around each other. It was like there was a sense of camaraderie flowing throughout the room, even despite the clear friend groups. Rick went into the kitchen, finding a platter of eggs on the large table. 

"Morning, newbie, I made eggs, powdered, but I make 'em good." Said a fledgling standing by one of the stoves, wearing a black v-neck T-shirt with the Third former symbol and a pair of acid-washed jeans. "My name is Theodore Douglas, but everyone calls me T-Dog; I'd sit and have some eggs if I were you. You're going to need to be ready for your first day." T-Dog finished as he sat down, handing Rick a plate.

"Thank you. My name is Rick Grimes, by the way," Rick said as he checked his phone while he ate, sending Lori and Shane a couple of texts asking how their days went; and to have a good night, though he didn't get a reply right away. After eating, they all put their dishes into the dishwashers, and they all filed outside.

"Hey, Rick, what's your first class?" Glenn said as they walked.

"Ah, Vampyre Sociology 101."

"Cool, me too. There's an empty desk next to mine you can sit at if you want," Glenn said as they walked into the main building. 

Glenn showed Rick where the row of small lockers was, and they sat for Sociology, which was currently covering the differences in Human and Vampyre societies. In Literature and Poetry, they were given several multi-colored paint swatches, and they needed to search through the various books and poems to find sentences that matched the names of the colors; Rick noticed that Professor Dales Mark looked like quills and clock faces. Music was going over the differences and similarities in musical genres; Professor Luke had a Mark of piano keys and note staff. Economics class was reviewing cost-benefit analysis, and Professor Jacquis Mark looked vaguely like neighborhoods of houses and fencing lines.

Rick met up with Glenn and T-dog as they were entering the Dining Hall, and they all got in line together. A sign by the door said today was fish and chips, and there was also a sign that said the monthly parent visit was next week. Rick noticed the offering table to Nyx in the center of the room, as well as a couple of others leaving things on it. After getting their food, they all sat at a table with Andrea and another girl who was thin with short hair dyed grey, who had deep circles under her eyes. Andrea smiled at him, and the girl next to her lightly waved.

"So, I know the Handbook said there would be wine, but I'm a bit confused as to why?" Rick asked, slowly eating.

"Well, when we start Changing, our bodies don't react as much to alcohol, so a glass with dinner won't do anything," T-Dog answered.

They ate in comfortable silence. Then, while walking to Anatomy, Rick noticed Andrea heading his way.

"You have Anatomy, too, Andrea?"

"Yeah, though I find it kinda boring. I wanted to be a lawyer before I came here." She said as she moved closer to talk.

"Hey, who was that sitting next to you?"

"Oh, that was Carol, her boyfriend rejected the Change yesterday, and it's hitting her hard."

"You say that like you're surprised," Rick said with a tilt of his head.

"I'm pretty sure he was abusing her, so I'm not exactly  _ sad _ that he's gone." She said as they walked into the classroom. Anatomy was going over the cardio-vascular system; the knotwork of Professor Siddiqs Mark looked like heartbeat rhythms. Rick enjoyed the walk outside to the stables and also the Equestrian Studies intro class that was just an hour of brushing the horses and cleaning the stalls, though he was so busy he couldn't get a good look at Professor Hershels Mark. 

The next few weeks were a blur of activity; his parents came to Atlanta for the visitation night, Rick introduced them to his friends and teachers and showed them around campus. He enjoyed his classes and had fun playing pool and talking to the others; he also went out once a week during the day to meet with Shane, though Lori remained a bit distant. Rick genuinely enjoyed his first Full Moon Ritual, though nothing substantial happened. One night, Rick got a text from Tyreese saying he would be gone for most of the night, followed by another text asking him to straighten the right side of the room and to make sure all of his things were on the proper side, as his roommate will need the space. So he quickly dusted off the desk and dresser and went to bed. He had the dream of the shifting tree again, but this time there was an arrow in the tree trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter is still a WIP, I'm hoping to have it done by next week, but work has been hectic lately, so it might be late. But, Daryl is s o o n. I promise. K baiiii.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Lori fight, Daryl arrives. Also some line are scattered around S2, please don't make me find the specific episodes. AMC has better writers than I am, I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to finally be at this point. I love Daryl so much, guys.

Rick awoke to a book on the opposing nightstand and a quilted throw blanket that looked a bit burnt at the edges, which he thought was odd, but he went about his day, assuming his roommate would be there later. Today was fencing with Professor Abraham, whose Mark was an intricate lacing of knots that seemed to rhythmically tighten and loosen, giving a sort of camo like effect. Rick got back to the dorm, finding the other half still empty, left the door open, and started working on his homework. Glenn walked in, sitting on the empty bed.

"You still have no roommate? I wonder where he's coming from..." Glenn said, looking at the quilted throw he was sitting on, lightly touching a singed edge.

"Not yet; I'm sure he'll be here soon, though," Rick replied, turning to look at him. "What's that book on his nightstand?"

"Oh, uh... It's  _ The Adventures of Tom Sawyer,  _ and it __ looks like he's read it a couple times." Glenn said, picking it up and inspecting it. "Working on the Sociology homework? I haven't done today's yet..."

"Yeah, it seems like most of the answers are in the Handbook, though," Rick said, holding up the hardcover booklet. 

"You want to watch a movie with me and the others tonight? We need a tie-breaker between  _ Mission Impossible _ and  _ The Matrix. _ " Glenn said as he stretched, getting up.

" _ The Matrix _ is my vote. You can start without me; I'm almost done," Rick said, checking his phone. There were a couple texts from Lori; one was a photo of Carl in the bathtub, another was asking how his day went, and the final one was asking if he could take her to school in the morning.

It was already 4:30, and  _ The Matrix _ was two and a half hours long, but that would still give him time to shower and make the drive back home in time to get her to school with some time to spare, depending on traffic. Rick nodded to himself as he texted that he would meet her outside, then he put his homework away, shut his door, and went down to watch the movie. Morgan wanted to play some pool after it was over, but Rick turned him down, heading upstairs and showering, then grabbing his hat and heading out to the parking lot.

"Rick, hang on a bit. I need to talk to you." Tyreese said as he walked over. Rick stopped and leaned against his car hood while waited for his mentor to get closer. He was used to texts about Tyreese leaving to Mark someone a couple times a week, so a face-to-face conversation was worrisome.

"Everything alright? Am I leaving too often?" Rick asked, not liking the stern look on the vampyres face.

"You're fine, Rick. I just wanted to talk to you about your roommate."

"Is he alright? I haven't seen him yet."

"That's the thing. After I Marked him, I offered to escort the fledgling here. But the kid insisted it would be better if he did it by himself."

"Okay, so when will he get here?"

"He might not, Rick; there's a good chance he'll reject the Change before he's in our walls. I just wanted to prepare you in case the things I grabbed for him are gone later."

"O-oh, alright... I should get going, Tyreese." Rick said, moving to get into his car.

"Alright, just know that I'm here to talk if you need when you're back; you know where my room is," Tyreese said as he turned and went toward the Professors quarters. Rick got into his car, heading back toward King County. He thought about his roommate being unable to make it here in time. He had read that portion of the Handbook, so he knew what would happen. The mental image of someone choking to death on their own blood, all by themself on some road somewhere, seemed to weigh on Rick.

It stressed him out, causing his tinnitus to amp up, the ringing calling his focus to a dangerous point. So he did what he could to calm down. Rick rolled the windows down and cranked up the audiobook he was listening to, which ironically was  _ The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _ . Rick wondered if his roommate ever read it; or if he liked the books ending more than what Mark Twain called the "official" ending point. He went over the speed limit a small bit, letting the engine and the radio fight back the ringing until was it was a slight background noise that he needed to focus on to hear, then it wasn't there at all. 

Rick pulled up to Loris house, trying to let himself get used to being outside in the sunlight, but his eyes hurt and, his skin was sore like it was pulled too tight against his flesh. He sent her a text saying that he was out front and asking if she wanted to get a coffee before school started. She sent back a heart emoji, so Rick got out, opened the passenger car door, and waited for her to come out. Once Lori was in and buckled, he turned the car back on and headed out.

"Hey, where are you?" Lori said, looking over at him.

"I'm right here," Rick replied.

"No, you have that look on your face like you're somewhere else. What's your mind?"

"I just- I woke up yesterday to some things Tyreese grabbed for my new roommate. The problem is, he isn't here yet. He might be away for too long." Rick said with a slow exhale, feeling a weight lift.

"So, I know there's a chance you can die if you're away from the school for too long, but... How does it happen?" Lori asked, carefully watching him.

"You, you bleed. Your lungs fill, and it leaks from your eyes and ears. You choke on your own blood." Rick said slowly; the silence that filled the car made him uncomfortable. "He could be out there, choking to death, lost and alone, Lori."

"Jesus... That's horrible... But, what happens to someone you don't know isn't on your shoulders, Rick." Lori said, gently touching his shoulder; as he pulled into the drive-through of their preferred coffee place. After he paid for her coffee and pulled back onto the road, Lori looked out her window quietly drinking. She was quiet for a long while, and Rick realized she was waiting for something.

"Something on your mind, babe?" He asked as they neared his old school.

"I want to keep the baby." She said softly, not looking at him.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll help out in any way I can. You know that." Rick said with a slight nod.

"Oh, like you've been helping out lately?" Lori replied with an accusatory tone.

"Until I got sick and was Marked, I was taking care of him every other week, and I know that my parents take him every weekend."

"And you think that's enough for my parents and me?" Lori said with a scoff.

"If it isn't, you should have said something, and we would've worked something out." Rick rebutted, trying to keep his voice level.

"Some things can't always be worked out, Rick," Lori said as she grabbed things, opening the door before he could completely stop the car; and hurrying into the school. Rick looked around for Shane, hoping to talk to him, but when Shane was nowhere Rick could see, he turned around and went back to his new home.

***

Rick was taking his boots off before he was even up the dorm stairs. He was dog tired, but for some reason, when he saw the paperback version of  _ The Fledgling Handbook 101 _ on his roommates desk, Rick couldn't think of sleeping then. Instead, he laid down, turned on some light music, and started reading the ritual section of his own Handbook.

It was around fifteen minutes when Rick was finishing the section about Boudiccas daughters and the Dark Daughters ritual; when he heard the door open. The guy in the doorway looked like he felt out of place and uncomfortable. He was also clearly tired as hell and looked like he just rolled around in the dirt. He had blond hair, but the kind that was starting to shift to brown, though that was all Rick could see as his roommate anxiously walked around. Rick grabbed a pen, turning to the Notes section of his Handbook.

"Hey, what's your name?" Rick asked.

"Daryl." He replied from the bathroom; Rick could hear him picking things up.

"Is that two Rs or one? Also, you got a last name, Daryl?"

"One. Dixon." Daryl said as he came out of the bathroom, cheeks lifting as he squinted at his own Handbook before he picked it up.

"Is that Dixon with an X or a CKS?"

"You plannin' on climbing out of my asshole soon? And if you write CKS in that book of yours, I'll punch you in the face." Daryl said he laid down with a groan, opening his paperback Handbook and flipping through the pages. He shifted, lifting his left hip, and grabbed a pen from his back pocket.

"Alright, guess I should do it too. Name?" Daryl said, folding the other section of his Handbook over so he could hold it better.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes? Alright, kinda hard to misspell that one." Daryl said, writing it onto the page. Rick liked the way Daryl said his name; it was like he added an extra I to Grimes, elongating it. "When were you Marked?"

"One month ago," Rick replied. Daryl nodded as he wrote, then he looked over at his schedule, lightly chewing on the corner of his thumb. "What's your schedule like?" Rick asked.

"What's it to you?" Daryl said, not looking over at him.

"Well, if we're going to be living together for the next four years, we should at least know each other's routines," Rick said, unsure of why he cared so much about his roommates schedule; or why he was being so hostile. "My first hour is Sociology, for starters."

"Archeology," Daryl said, finally looking at him. Those hard, glaring ice-blue eyes were piercing into Rick; he couldn't look away. The room faded away until it was just the two of them staring at each other for both seconds and an eternity. Daryls eyes softened before he turned his head, loudly clearing his throat. "Uh, Second Hour is 3D Art..." He said, seeming to settle and relax more.

They went through each other's schedules, realizing that they had Music, Economics, and Equestrian Studies together; and that Daryl had Botany and Archery. Daryl got up, tossing his Handbook onto his bed.

"I need to shower." He said, grabbing some clothes from his dresser before heading into the bathroom. Rick sat there, listening to the shower, trying to figure out why he was filled with butterflies.

The shower stopped, and after about a minute, Daryl came out, wearing long plaid pants and a long-sleeved shirt, holding a hunting knife, which he slipped under his pillow before laying down his back to Rick. Rick got up and closed the door when he heard Daryl shift.

"We can close that?"

"Yes? Open means we want company, closed we don't. Pretty sure we don't want company when we're sleeping." Rick said with a half-smile.

"Does it lock?" Daryl asked, staring at him from over his shoulder. Ricks smile faded, and his hand found the switch in the knob, quickly turning it, listening to the lock click into place.

"Yes. We're safe here." Rick said, slowly heading back to the beds; Daryl rolled onto his other side just as slowly; as he watched. Rick opened the drapes on the window and locked that as well, before closing the drapes and laying down. Daryl slowly moved until his back pressed against the wall, his hand still under his pillow, then he fell asleep, though Rick thought it looked more like he finally surrendered to exhaustion.

Rick laid awake for a bit longer, listening to Daryl breathe. He groaned every now and again like even his lungs were tired. Rick grabbed his phone and sent Lori a text:

_ His name's Daryl, he's OK. Going to bed ttyl. _

Then he put his phone down and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven is a WIP, but it might be a bit late.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane shows up, then Daryl gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was weirdly hard to write for some reason.

Another dream of the tree. The "seasons" of it changed at a slower rate, and the night between the branches looked deeper. The trunk looked like it was slowly starting to grow around the arrow in it, behind him came a light and a rhythmic siren. He was just started to turn towards the sound when he heard a voice from near the tree.

"Shut that shit off, or I'm stabbing it." Daryl loudly groaned as the dream siren shifted into the sound of the alarm Rick had set for going to hang out with Shane. Rick rolled over and turned the alarm off, then texted Shane that he couldn't hang out today.

"How much time until we have to get up?" Daryl asked, groaning painfully as he shifted his position.

"Mm, five hours," Rick answered, relaxing again.

"Thank god. Maybe my body won't be on fire by then." Daryl said, curling into himself.

"Where are you from, anyway?"

"Small town a bit north of Blue Ridge," Daryl said after a pause.

"Isn't that... Like, a two-hour drive?" Rick asked around a yawn.

"Mm-hmm. And a 30-hour walk, apparently." Daryl replied with a tired nod.

"Jesus," Rick said, looking over at his roommate, but he was already asleep. Rick moved onto his side and fell asleep again.

***

The next school day went along smoothly. Rick noticed that Daryl wasn't the most talkative, choosing instead to bite his cheek while he observed and listened; Daryl also seemed to have natural care for horses, thriving around animals. They were walking back to the dorms together, cutting across the parking lot in oddly comfortable silence, when a car came speeding up to them, skidding to a stop. Shane stepped out, whooping happily.

"Man! Always wondered what's in these walls. Glad the gates were open." Shane said, looking around. 

"Shane? It's almost four in the morning. What are you doing here?" Rick asked, holding up his hand as a shield from the bright headlights. "Can you turn the lights off, please?"

"Well, I figured since you couldn't come to me that I would go to you," Shane said, leaning into his car and killing the engine. Rick noticed that as Shane was walking closer, Daryl was moving farther away. "You and Lori have another fight? She was certainly in a mood in school. I offered to bring her with me tonight, but she just left me on read." 

Rick nodded softly, not wanting to talk about this with Daryl here for some reason. He looked at Daryl, who nodded almost imperceptively and quietly slipped into the shadows. 

"Who was that? Your new best friend? Am I that easy to replace, Rick?" Shane asked, watching Daryl leave.

"What? No, he's my roommate. I'm not looking to replace you." Rick answered, not liking the minor shift in Shanes voice or the slightly hard look in his eyes. They stood there in silence for a while, both seeming to figure this out.

"So, you gonna show me around, or are we just gonna stand here?" Shane asked with a slight smirk.

"I-I can't do that, Shane. It's after hours, and it isn't a visitation day. I could get in trouble." Rick said, looking around, seeing a couple of other fledglings heading this way.

"Are you kidding? I drove a half-hour to get here, man."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"The hell is that supposed to mean, Rick?" Shane said, stepping closer.

"I mean, we should have talked about this before-hand. This isn't the kind of place or the kind of time you can just show up at." Rick said, raising his hands. He wanted to hang out with Shane, just not now.

"So what? I should leave now?" Shane asked with a glare.

"No, no... We need to go off campus, is all." Rick replied, heading to the passenger side of his friends car. Shane followed, getting in and driving off campus, into the city.  _ Close the door  _ flitted through his mind, but Rick didn't know what that meant. 

"Man, nothing's open and, I'm hungry," Shane said at a red light.

"Well, it is four. Most humans are asleep by now."

"Humans, huh? I guess that's what I am to you now."

"No, you're my best friend, Shane," Rick said with a sideways glance at him. Shane found an empty parking lot, haphazardly parked, and turned in his seat. They talked for about an hour. About how their lives were different now. About how to work these changes out. They decided to leave their hangouts to just Friday afternoons. Rick made a mental note to try to set something up with Lori for Saturdays, thus filling his weekends with his old life. At around five, Shane drove Rick back to the HoN and headed home, leaving Rick to walk to the dorms. Everyone was still up; Morgan and T-Dog were playing pool, Glenn and Morales were playing Mario Kart, though Daryl didn't seem to be in the Common room.

"Hey, who's winning?" Rick said with a smile, looking between both sets of people.

"Glenn just lost for the second time," Morales said with a chuckle, clapping Glenn on the back.

"If I can get this corner pocket, I'll have won," Morgan said, carefully walking around the pool table. Rick laughed softly, heading into the kitchen and making himself a snack before heading back into the Commons, hearing a groan from T-Dog at the clack of pool balls.

"So, who was the human, Friendly?" Morales asked, looking at him.

"Oh, uh. My friend Shane." Rick answered, sitting on the arm of the couch. Glenn had the lead in this round, and T-Dog was setting up the table for another game.

"You do know humans aren't allowed here, right?" Morales asked, staying in third place.

"Yeah, I do. Shane just; decided to drive out here as a surprise."

"Okay, well, at least you didn't invite him."

"Did anyone see Daryl head upstairs?" Rick asked, looking between his friends.

"Nope, you made it back here first," T-Dog answered.

Rick nodded softly, putting his plate into a dishwasher and heading upstairs, getting started on his homework. It was around 6:30 when he was done, and Daryl still wasn't back yet, which was causing Rick to worry a bit. After another half hour, Rick pulled his boots on again and went outside, squinting in the morning sun, his skin feeling tight almost immediately. He found Daryl over by the front gate, crouching in the shadows, bitting his cheek as he anxiously looked around.

"What are you doing out here?" Rick asked as he got closer, Daryls head snapping to him. Daryl reacted quickly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the shadows, almost slamming his against the stone wall. There was the sound of a motorcycle coming down the road and idling by the gate. Daryl turned to Rick, finger in front of his mouth, eyes hard. Rick nodded in response, pressing his back against the wall. His roommate straightened his back and stepped out of the shadows, lightly pushing open the gate to step outside the school wall.

"When I told you to pack light, I meant more than pajamas and a bar of soap. But, it figures you wouldn't understand what I meant." Rick heard a voice say.

"I grabbed what I could, you know that," Daryl said, stepping out of Ricks sight.

"Yeah, well. I got some other shit for you. He went on a hunting trip with Jess and Buck after we left, so he won't notice for a bit." The other voice answered; there was the sound of a plastic bag opening.

"So I walked for nothin'? Hang on, Merle... Is that my bow? I can't have that here. This is a school." Daryl said, his voice a bit concerned.

"You made it, didn't ya?" Merle spat, there was a sound of plastic being moved. "Want it to be trashed when he gets back? No? I didn't think so, dumbass. So, you're taking it, and these Vamp pricks will just have to deal. Here's your vest, and some other clothes. I need the bag back." Merle finished. There was the sound of plastic moving again; Daryl walked slightly into Ricks sight once more.

"Thank you for bringing me this stuff," Daryl said.

"You better be. I'm the only one lookin' out for you, little brother, don't you ever forget that."

"Yeah, I know, Merle," Daryl said, opening the gate again. Rick heard the motorcycle engine rev a couple times.

"I'm gonna need to make myself scarce for a while, and you need to keep your head down."

"Hey, how's the army going?" Daryl asked over the engine.

"Good. It's goin' fine."

"Should you even be off base ri-" Daryl started, but stopped at the sound of the bike leaving. He stepped onto campus, lightly shaking his head, holding a crossbow and an armful of clothes. Rick went over to him as they headed to the dorms, their arms slightly brushing together. 

"So, who was that?" Rick asked, glancing at him. He noticed how Daryls hair in the sun reminded him of a small scene in  _ The Book Thief _ , where Liesel mentions how Maxs freshly cleaned hair looked like feathers.

"More questions? Don't you ever stop?"

"The sooner you answer, the sooner I'll stop," Rick said with a slight smile.

"He's my brother."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

"By how much?"

"... Six years," Daryl answered, lightly glaring at the questions.

"Oh, cool. Well, I'm an only child. Are you two close?" Rick asked as they headed up the stairs.

"You could say that," Daryl said, opening the door to their room, and quickly slipping the crossbow under his bed. He put his bundle of clothes into his dresser, carefully laying his vest on top. Rick looked at it, the vest was made of leather, the sides were open with lacing keeping them closed, and a pair of white wings sewn onto the back.

Daryl sighed as he laid down, checking for his knife under his pillow. Rick quietly locked the door, making a mental note to ask his dad for the Python again, figuring the security of it would help Daryl relax. 

"Good night, man," Rick said as he laid down, looking over at his roommate.

"Night," Daryl said softly, as Rick was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle was fun to write! I hope y'all liked this chapter, and as usual, chapter 8 is a WIP. K, that's it, byeee.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick sees Daryl's scars. School stuff happens, and Rick asks for the Python again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is late because I had some health stuff happen, sorry about that. Also, this chapter features a small cameo from a friends fic!!!

Rick awoke to the sound of the shower shutting off.  _ Keep still, inhale, now exhale, keep the rhythm _ ; went through his mind. He did as the voice told; he held his breathing steady, and his eyes closed as he heard the bathroom slowly open. He heard Daryl pull open his dresser and the rustle of clothes.  _ Open your eyes, _ went through his mind, and Rick obeyed, looking through his lashes. The scars that littered Daryls back were large and red and looked like some were still healing. Ricks vision turned red as he resisted the urge to gasp in shock. He watched Daryl pull on a T-shirt, then put on his vest. Rick decided to groan softly and "get up," as his roommate was pulling on his shoes.

"Morning, Princess. What'd you do? Snooze your alarm?" Daryl said with a small smile. Rick grabbed his phone, checking the time.

"Mm, we actually have a couple more minutes before it would've gone off," Rick replied as he switched off the alarm. He got up, quickly showering and getting dressed. They went down to the kitchen, T-Dog already up and making eggs for everyone.

"Why do you do this so often, T-Dog?" Rick asked as he sat, handing Daryl an empty plate before starting to fill his own with eggs and toast.

"Because I like to. And I like knowing we've all had a good breakfast at least a couple times a week. When I first came here, some students were only eating protein bars and bowls of cereal every day, so I figured it was the least I could do to help everyone." T-Dog answered, dumping a skillet of eggs onto a serving platter, then putting the platter on the table. They all sat together, eating in silence, some other students trying to finish last nights homework. After eating, they all loaded the dishwashers and filed out to the main building. 

"You might get in trouble for the vest," Rick said, glancing at Daryl, who was just silently staring ahead, chewing his lower lip.

"Why?" Daryl asked, not looking at him

"Well, it covers up your Third Former emblem."

"And?"

"And, our emblems need to be visible at all times," Rick said, smiling slightly as Daryl snorted in response. Through the crowd of people all trying to get to class, Rick noticed a new student, copper hair and green eyes, one hand toying with the pearl necklace around her neck. The school day went smoothly. Sociology was about the Amazon vampyres, Literature was more paint-chip poetry; though now they were given the theme of Edgar Allen Poe, Music was a compare/contrast of subtypes within genres; Economics was a lesson on Compound Interest.

"What's Archeology like?" Rick asked as they walked to the dining hall.

"Fine. Better than what I thought it would be." Daryl replied, trying to retie the left side of his vest so that his emblem was visible. Rick reached over, helping him pull the lace tighter. "Thanks," Daryl said softly.

"What about 3D Art?" Rick asked as they got in line, handing him a tray.

"I have to carve something out of a piece of wood," Daryl said, looking around.

"You don't sound pleased by that," Rick said as he filled a portion of his place with chicken and potatoes.

"No, 'cause it's just a block of wood from a craft store. What am I even supposed to do with it?" Daryl said with a soft grunt

"Carve it? What, would you prefer chopping off a tree limb yourself?" Rick asked, taking some mixed vegetables.

"Yes," Daryl answered, grabbing a dinner roll as they went to their table. They sat and ate with their friends, everyone seeming more focused on the food than talking. Daryl held open the door to Dining Hall for him as they left. From there, they separated for the next class, and while they both had the final course in the field house, they were on opposite sides. Rick realized he didn't like it, having Daryl missing from his side, but he couldn't figure out what that meant.

Abraham was over by Daryl, watching him pull a bow back.

"You look like you're not comfortable with this," Abraham said, adjusting the fledglings stance.

"I'm used to using a crossbow," Daryl replied, looking at himself as if he could memorize the way his body feels by sight. Rick was reprimanded by the assistant helping with fencing class for not paying attention, so he didn't get to hear Abrahams reply. Then, they were back in their room, relaxing and working on their respective homework.

"Hey, could you look at what happens when a person is Marked in the Handbook for me?" Rick asked, glancing over at Daryl, intently staring at his block of wood.

"You mean aside from the Trackers Mark having a yellow-white outline during the spell thing?" Daryl said, reaching for his paperback booklet.

"What? That doesn't happen."

"It does. Unless I was hallucinating, but I don't remember taking anything before it happened. Hell, I didn't even get to have breakfast that morning." Daryl said, settling back into his bed as he opened the booklet. Rick watched his roommate scan the page for what he was looking for, trying to remember what his Mentor looked like while he was being Marked a month ago, but all he could remember was his future crumbling at the sight of Tyreese.

"Alright, you might be right about that," Rick said, as Daryl held out the booklet with the answer he was looking for. 

"Hey, what's that photo on your nightstand?" Daryl asked, lightly tracing something onto the block of wood.

Rick looked at the professionally taken photograph they done a couple months after Carl was born. He loved that photo, but now when he looked at it, he mostly focused on Carl, as opposed to him and Lori.

"Oh, it's a photo of my girlfriend and me holding our son," Rick said softly. Daryl was quiet for a long time, and Rick couldn't bring himself to look over at his roommate.

"Congrats," Daryl said softly, erasing the outline on his work.

They worked in silence for the rest of the night.

***

The next few days went by without any problems, and Rick soon found himself driving out to King County to hang out with Shane after school.

"So, how goes the vampyre training, man?" Shane asked, handing him a bottle of root beer. They were sitting on the hood of Shane's car in a park parking lot.

"It's not training; it's school. Just... different." Rick said, wishing he had grabbed sunglasses.

"Different how? You got, uh, ' _ How to Sharpen Your Fangs 101 _ ,' or something?" Shane said with a chuckle.

"No, I have things like Vampyre Sociology 101, Economics I, and Fencing," Rick said, drinking his soda. He was starting to get a headache already.

"The hell is 'Vampyre Sociology'?" Shane asked, taking a drink.

For some reason, Rick got the feeling that he shouldn't answer.

"Just... Normal Sociology stuff..." Rick said, pulling his hat lower to try to shield his eyes.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just my eyes hurt...."

"Oh shit, do you want to, like find a gazebo or something?" Shane said, turning to look at him.

"No, I'll be fine," Rick replied. They sat and talked for a while longer before Rick went back home to Atlanta. He was expecting no one to be awake when he got back, so he was surprised to see Daryl awake and reading Tom Sawyer in bed.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Rick asked, smiling softly.

"Figured it sucks coming home to everyone asleep," Daryl replied with a slight shrug. Rick nodded softly, taking off his belt and going into the bathroom to change back into his pajamas. While walking to his bed, Rick noticed that Daryl's wood-block was covered in pencil markings. The sketch was a buck in front of a line of trees. Rick laid down, checking his phone as his text tone went off.

" _ Out of town for the weekend, sorry. XO _ "

Rick sighed as he plugged his phone in.

"Trouble in paradise?" Daryl asked, folding the corner of his page.

"No, just... She's out of town for the weekend." Rick said, turning onto his side so they could talk.

"So, how old is your kid?"

"He's around one."

"Wait, that means..." 

"Yeah. We were way too young. Thought we were being safe, but the condom had a small tear in it."

"Okay, TMI," Daryl said with a small grimace.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rick replied with a small chuckle, raising his hands in surrender.

"How long have you and her been together?"

"Oh, uh, three years."

"Nice. Y'all gonna be high school sweethearts or somethin'?"

Rick was quiet for a while, thinking. He felt like there was a rift forming between him and Lori. Rick also realized he wanted to spend more time here in Atlanta, but he was ready to cut ties yet.

"I want to say yes, but things are different now. I might not even make it through the next four years. Anything can happen." Rick answered softly. Daryl nodded slightly, shifting to get comfortable as he yawned. They went to bed, and Rick spent Saturday mostly in the Common Room, while Daryl was upstairs working on his Art assignment. At one point, the group had decided to watch Batman Begins, and Rick figured he should ask Daryl if he wanted to join in.

"Hey, we're gonna watch Batman want to come down? Morales has decided to make caramel popcorn." Rick said as he lightly knocked on the doorframe.

"Why?" Daryl asked, not looking up from his carving, his desk and hands covered in wood shavings of various sizes. He was currently trying to carve out details on the delicate antlers.

"Because caramel popcorn is good? So is Batman, for that matter. Because I think you'd have fun with us... And because I want you there." Rick said in a string of words he felt he didn't have control over. "Wouldn't it be easier to finish the full thing before working on the small details?"

"Let me know when the popcorn is done, and I'll come down. The small details are important." Daryl said with a glance at him and a small smile.

Rick sat on his bed, idly watching Daryl as he worked. After a couple minutes, he could hear the sound of popcorn popping, and Daryl started to clean off his desk, folding his pocket knife and organizing his carving tools.

"Guys! We're gonna start the movie!" Glenn called from the stairs.

"Guess we should head down," Daryl said with a soft sigh as he got up, stretching while he walked. 

They watched the movie in relative silence, everyone snacking on popcorn. Around halfway through the film, Rick laid his arm on the back of the couch, and Daryl leaned slightly closer to him.

***

While heading out to his car on Sunday, Rick saw T-Dog walking across the parking lot to the dorms.

"Hey, where do you go on Sundays?" Rick asked with a small wave.

"I head home and take the elderly ladies in my hometown to church, been doing that since I got my license, not gonna stop just because I'm in a different school," T-Dog said as he wiped at the make-up covering his Mark.

"Really? That's really cool. I've got to go, but I'll see you later, man," Rick replied, getting into his car as T-Dog waved.

Rick spent the afternoon catching up with his parents; and watching their usual Sunday television. He helped his mom make dinner, and they ate mostly in silence.

"So, Dad, I was wondering if I could have the Python for a small bit?" Rick asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Why?" Richard asked, looking at his son curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"I have a roommate who's a bit... suspicious of everything. I figured it would help him if he knew that I had something to keep us safe." He replied, watching his mom clear the table.

"Suspicious how?" His father asked.

"He's a light sleeper who kind of startles at the sound of other people moving around, and he likes to keep the door locked," Rick answered.

"Tell you what, bring him to dinner next week, and I'll decide then," Richard said carefully after a pause and a look at his wife.

"What's his name?" His mother asked, putting a slice of blueberry pie in front of them.

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon, Mama," Rick answered, starting to eat his dessert.

"Is he nice?" She asked.

"He's... A little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him, he's okay in his own way."

"Well, you find out what his favorite meal is, and I'll be sure to make it for him, alright? Make sure he feels welcome."

"That sounds great, Mama. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

After they had all finished dessert, Rick helped his mom with the dishes. He sat and had a soda with his dad while they watched the game. Then he went home, feeling excited to bring Daryl home with him next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the next chapter is a WIP. If you would like to check out my friends fic, it's Coldest_Fire's "Glass Memories (Questions I can't ask)"!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick helps Daryl with hyperfixation, then it's time to meet the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi. This chapter was weirdly stressful to write. I hope y'all like it! Also trying to keep myself to a schedule when I'm currently not working and time is an illusion, is extremely hard.

Back at the HoN, the boys were watching T.V. and Rick figured Daryl was still upstairs. He leaned against the back of the couch.

"So, what is this?" Rick asked, idly watching.

"Breaking Bad marathon," Morgan said, eating a bag of chips.

"Oh nice, never got into that one. What episode?"

"Season 3, Episode 2."

"Ah. I'll have to catch up on my own, then." Rick said, making his way upstairs. Daryl was working on his Art project again, now giving the deer's neck and the trees behind it more detail. 

"Hey," Daryl said, glancing at him.

"Hey, I sure hope the rest of your homework is done for tomorrow," Rick said, taking off his boots as he sat on his bed.

"It is. Where'd you go?" Daryl asked, turning to look at him.

"My parents. I spend Sunday afternoons and have dinner with them. You're invited to next week, by the way."

"What?"

"Yeah, Mom wants to know what your favorite dinner is and everything," Rick said with a chuckle as he laid back.

"Favorite dinner? Why?"

"I'm guessing it's so that she can make it for you."

"Stew," Daryl said after a pause, biting at his lower lip.

"Any specific kind?"

"Just whatever is in the kitchen, I guess?" Daryl said, refocusing on his work. Rick watched him, silently wondering if Daryl was telling the truth.

"How long you plannin' on staring at me?" Daryl asked into the quiet.

"Sorry, I just think it's fun to watch you work. You get so focused."

"You're just starin' at my back."

"Actually, I can see your left arm; and your right hand sometimes."

"Okay, weirdo," Daryl said with a small snort.

They relaxed in silence for a while, Rick just listening to the gentle sounds of Daryl carving. At some point, Rick fell asleep to it. He woke up at around three in the afternoon, groggily checking his phone; he noticed that Daryl's bed was empty. Then he heard the sound of wood being carved, he realized his roommate was still awake.

"Daryl? How long did you sleep?" Rick asked as he sat up.

"I haven't yet. It's fine; I need to finish this," Daryl answered softly.

"Hey, you really should get to bed; we've got like, five hours until school starts."

"I'm almost done."

"Daryl. Come on. You'll be able to work on it in Art class and when we get back after school. And, if you're going to stay up, I will too." Rick said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. After a moment, Daryl sighed softly and put his work down, wiping his hands.

"Fine. But, only because I don't want to hear you moan about being tired." Daryl muttered as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Rick smiled as he laid down again, waiting for Daryl. After a minute, Daryl returned, laying down with a sigh. They laid in silence for a bit, then Rick heard Daryl's breathing even out, and he fell asleep shortly after. The school day was pretty normal. Though the Dining Hall had a somber feeling in the air.

"Did something happen?" Rick asked his table of friends, glancing around at the relatively quiet room.

"Jim, a fifth former, Rejected during the Third period," Morales said. They ate in silence then.

The next morning Rick got up at 7:30 and called his mom. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, sweetie. How is everything?" His mom said cheerily.

"Things are okay here, Mama," Rick said, walking through the garden, using his hat to shield him from the early morning sun.

"It doesn't sound like things are okay." His mom replied, her voice sounding more concerned.

"An upperclassmen Rejected the Change last night..."

"Oh-no, honey. I'm so sorry. That's horrible..."

"We weren't close, but... It's still upsetting."

"Honey, you don't need to be close to someone to be upset that something bad happened to them."

"That's true. Thank you for reminding me, Mama. How're things over there?"

"They're good. Your dad and I are going out to lunch together. Oh, were you able to ask Daryl about his favorite meal?"

"He said it's stew, but I've never met anyone who actually feels stew is their  _ favorite _ ."

"Hmm, well, maybe I'll make something else and serve a nice stew as a side?" His mom said; he could tell that he was on speaker now, which made him smile because his mom only did that when applying her makeup.

"That sounds like a great idea, Mama. Listen, I need to get back to bed, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." His mom said before hanging up.

Rick stopped at the statue of Nyx. From where it was on campus, it looked like she was cupping the sun. Slowly he kneeled in front of her new goddess, removing his hat and looking up at her face.

"I don't completely understand all of this or why I feel so close to Daryl, but thank you. I hope... I hope he likes whatever my mom makes." Rick said, sitting in the quiet morning before heading back to the dorm and going to bed.

***

The rest of the week went by like normal, and soon Rick was walking out to his car on Sunday afternoon with Daryl beside him, their arms brushing together. Daryl was wearing a navy long-sleeved button-down with his vest on top, jeans, and a pair of deep brown loafers. Rick was marveled at how Daryl looked with his Mark covered.

"Do you have a license, Daryl?" Rick asked as he drove.

"Yeah, my dad promised me a motorcycle, but that never happened."

"Oh, that sucks, I'm sorry," Rick said, glancing over as Daryl nervously chewed his lip.

"Whatever, it's not a big deal."

"It is. If you had a vehicle, you could've gotten to the school sooner." Rick said, focusing on the road.

"I got there just fine on my own," Daryl replied, his tone making it clear that he was done with this conversation.

After several minutes of silence, Rick pulled into his parents' driveway. They got out and stretched, and Rick showed Daryl around the front and back yards, giving him time to look around before meeting new people. Inside, Rick's parents were standing in the living room.

"Welcome home, son. You must be Daryl." Richard said, clapping Rick's shoulder and extending his hand to Daryl, which Daryl quietly, but firmly shook. His mom happily introduced herself and quickly enveloped Daryl in a firm hug, which seemed to take him by surprise.

"Rick, dear, how about you help me with dinner?" His mom said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"You want to watch anything, Daryl?" Rick heard his father ask.

"Uh, whatever you want is fine, sir," Daryl replied, standing in the entryway, lightly scratching at his arm.

"How about you take your shoes off and come sit down. Relax a bit." Richard said, along with the sound of his hand tapping the couch cushion. Rick watched from the kitchen as Daryl quickly removed his shoes like he was worried about being too slow, then Rick looked around at what his mom was making.

"Mama, you're makin' meatloaf?"

"With a pork stew, sugar snap peas, and buttered noodles. Can you chop up an onion for me?" His mom replied from the stove. "Was I too forward with my hug?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm sure he'll warm up once he settles a bit," Rick said with a small chuckle.

"I like him." His mom said, leaning back to look into the living room. Daryl was pressing into the arm of the couch a bit, quietly watching NCIS: Los Angeles with Richard.

"Yeah, me too," Rick said softly with a small smile. Rick helped his mom with the rest of the dinner, then set the table while she finished up.

"Dinners ready, boys!" His mom called, and Daryl and his dad came in. His parents, sitting at the ends of the table, while Rick and Daryl sat at the sides. They ate in silence for a couple minutes after saying grace, Daryl clearly enjoying the meatloaf.

"Daryl, where are you from?" Richard asked.

"A town outside of Blue Ridge, though I used to live down south before that," Daryl answered.

"Why'd you move?"

"My brother was moved to a different Army base, and my dad figured it would be better if we were closer to him."

Richard nodded softly, accidentally hitting his hand on the table, causing Daryl to flinch away from him slightly. Rick and his parents exchanged a glance.

"Daryl, would you mind helping me clear the table?" Rick's mom asked as she got up while Richard motioned for Rick to follow him.

There was the clatter of dishes as Rick walked away, following his father into his parents' bedroom.

"What are the rules, Rick?" His dad asked as he kneeled down, opening the gun safe.

"It stays in my nightstand, it is never loaded, and it is to be returned once I'm settled," Rick said.

"Good. Though, since you're already settled, I want updates on how Daryl seems to be adjusting to everything, then we'll decide when I get this back. Understand?" Richard asked, handing the Colt Python over.

"Of course. Thank you." Rick said, slipping the gun into his pants' waistband. When Rick returned to the main area, Daryl was awkwardly standing in the entryway, holding a container of leftovers. Rick chuckled softly, holding the Tupperware while Daryl put his shoes on.

"I think we have some ice cream if you want to stay for dessert." His mom said.

"No thanks, Mama. I want to Daryl around before everything closes." Rick replied, handing Daryl the food and pulling on his boots. They said their goodbyes to his parents, and they went out to the car.

"So, you're givin' me a tour now?" Daryl asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"It'll be quick, I promise," Rick said, smiling as he backed out of the driveway.

RIck showed Daryl the schools he went to while growing up, the strip mall, the bar that lets highschool sit and drink soda during the weekends, a couple of the historical landmarks, and finally the frozen yogurt place. Rick quickly realized, based on Daryl's mild confusion, that he had never gotten froyo before. After helping Daryl make a cup, they sat on the car hood, looking at the sky.

"Your folks seem nice," Daryl said quietly, staring into his dessert cup.

"Thanks, I'm sorry if they were a bit much," Rick said, enjoying that their arms were lightly touching. Daryl snorted as he was lightly kicking his foot, stopping suddenly after he bumped Rick's shoe.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind, do whatever you need to feel comfortable." Rick said, leaning closer.

"Thanks. Today's been fun." Daryl said with a gentle smile.

"I'll ask if you can come again sometime," Rick replied, nudging his elbow.

"I've never had frozen yogurt before. It's pretty good."

"Glad you like it! The common date idea here is dinner, whatever is in the movie theater, and froyo." Rick said.

"Y'all got a movie theater? And you didn't include it in that tour o' yours?" Daryl asked, looking surprised.

"Well, it's just a movie theater," Rick said though the look on Daryl's face made him wonder if Daryl had ever been into one before. "I guess this just means I'll have to give the whole experience next time." 

They finished their snacks in silence then went home to Atlanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would kill to make Daryl. He deserves happiness. Also, chapter 10 is a WIP. Mmmmm. K, byeeeee.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vigil is held for past students, Rick gets a weird feeling and wants to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I greatly enjoyed adding the vigil to this chapter. Also, in case it wasn't clear Daryl has ADHD.

Rick looked at the tree in his dream. The rapid shifting of seasons had slowed, the budding leaves and flower bulbs starting to open up. Rick didn't know why, but he liked watching the slow blossoming of the tree. He awoke to the sound of his alarm, followed closely by Daryl's tired groan. He chuckled as he turned the alarm off and got up, tapping Daryl's foot.  
"Come on, let's the day started," Rick said as he stretched, going to his dresser.  
"Wake me when you're done with your shower," Daryl said around a yawn, getting comfortable again.   
"You're gonna regret that, but okay," Rick replied as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Rick walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He gently shook Daryl's shoulder, causing him to jump and groan.  
"Alright, fine," Daryl said as he got up, grabbing the outfit he put on top of the dresser before going to bed, then going into the bathroom and quickly showering. They went down and had breakfast; today, Morgan had made a boatload of pancakes. The week went by as usual, and on Friday, High Priestess Deanna had everyone gather in the yard outside of Nyx's Statue; she was holding a purple Spirit candle, and the table beside her covered in tea-light candles. Rick had known about these gatherings, but at the time, they were optional, and he had never gone before.  
"My dear Fledglings, I understand that there are a lot of things that are common knowledge; or passed through the student body on their own. I had assumed that this was one of those things, but judging by the many confused faces I am seeing, I was wrong. I am going to rectify that mistake now." Deanna said, gesturing to a few of the gathered Professors to start handing out the tea-lights before continuing. "Every Friday night, I hold vigil for those who have Rejected the Change throughout the week. I read through their names; and what their Former was. If they had an Affinity, the tea-lights are going to match that affinity color. Sometimes, the list is long; other times, it only holds one name. There are even some blessed weeks where the list is empty."  
"I know that you all think we just want you to move on right away. In certain ways, that's true. You are expected to move on, but you are also supposed to grieve. We do not want you lost in your grief or fear. That is why I am now making this announcement. While we all mourn differently, you will now be asked to at least come on Fridays and take a candle. On weeks where we have not lost anyone, we will still hold vigil for those we have lost before. Once I have finished reading the names, we will have a moment of silence; then you are to leave your candle at our Goddess's feet."  
The professors went around and lit everyone's candle, then Deanna lit her Spirit candle, held it up, and recited the names of the lost. It was then that Rick felt it, that feeling of some sort of shifting inside of himself. He suddenly felt lighter, more aware of the others around him, and also those who were missing. With each name called, he felt like he was enveloped in a loving hug, and a sense of peace overcame him. Then there was a moment of silence, filled with a quiet sense of peace. Finally, there came a gesture from Deanna to start putting down the candles.  
"Do all Houses of Night do this?" Andrea asked.  
"From what I understand, yes. Some may have a different way of doing things, such as tying strips of ribbon to a tree or planting flowers, but every House around the world holds a vigil." Deanna answered, watching the last of the students place their candles.  
"I understand that this is difficult, scary, and upsetting. But you are not alone. Do not be afraid to reach out for help. Reach out to your mentors; or me personally. Reach out to your friends here; or your friends and family from outside these walls. You do not have to handle your grief by yourself. With that, I wish you all a good weekend, and Blessed Be." Deanna said before turning and heading to the Professor's quarters.  
The group walked to the dorm in silence, all of them seeming to reflect on the vigil. In a moment of wanting physical contact, Rick looped his pinkie around Daryls. Daryl smiled slightly and glanced at him before pulling his hand away. Everyone seemed to loosen up more when they were in the Common Room.  
"I didn't even know about the vigils, but I never went. It was nice..." Glenn said.  
"Yeah, it felt good to have a moment for the others that didn't make it," T-Dog said, rubbing the back of his head. "But, I wonder what they do with them... After."  
"Oh, there's a morgue in a part of the basement. The bodies are stored there while the families are contacted. If they want to bury them, we hold them here until the parents come if they want their kid cremated, we do that here, then deliver the ashes with the stuff from their room, and a bouquet," Morgan said, looking solemn.  
"How do you know that?" Rick asked.  
"My mentor is Professor Eastman; he teaches Yoga and Tai-Chi. He believes in total transparency; and will answer pretty much any question I have."  
"What about if they had friends here?" Glenn asked, looking over at Morgan.  
"Uh, they're allowed to keep some things, like a shirt or whatever. But, most of it's given back to the parents."  
"Why don't they just give us all of this information?" Morales asked.  
"Well, how would you feel knowing you were going to school over dead bodies?" Morgan answered.   
Noone seemed to have any questions after that, so some of them sat down to watch T.V. Rick and Daryl made their way upstairs.  
"Can you close the door?" Daryl asked, kicking off his shoes before putting them near the foot of his bed. Rick nodded as he closed and locked the door, then took off his boot and put them near his nightstand. They laid in silence for a bit, both staring up at the ceiling.  
"I wonder what happens if-- That your girlfriend?" Daryl asked as Rick's text tone went off.  
"Yeah, looks like we can't hang out tomorrow, some sort of school function she's going to," Rick replied with a soft sigh, tossing his phone onto the bed next to him.  
"You could crash it. That used to be your school too."  
"Nah, I don't want to make a scene; or cause any trouble for Deanna," Rick said, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. Silence settled between them again. Rick liked how comfortable the silence felt with Daryl. With Lori, he felt like silence meant he was messing up somehow.  
"What were you saying before my phone rang?" Rick asked, looking over at Daryl.  
"Hmm? Nothin'. Not important."  
"You sure? I don't mind questions, Daryl."  
"I was just wondering what would happen if the parents don't want their kid's body," Daryl said softly after a pause.  
"I'm not sure... Maybe Hershel would be able to tell you?"  
"Maybe, though it's not the most important thing," Daryl said, rolling onto his side to look at Rick. "What was up with that thing while we were walking with the others?"  
"I don't know, it just felt right at the time," Rick answered with a shrug, unable to meet his roommate's observant gaze.  
"You have a girlfriend. She's the mother of your kids." Daryl said, chewing on his cheek while watching him.  
"A girlfriend who seems to be icing me out. And me lightly touching your hands doesn't really mean much." Rick said with a sigh of frustration; he regretted the last part as soon as the words left his lips. Daryl didn't say anything. Out of the corner of Rick's eye, he saw Daryl give a short nod and roll onto his other side.  
The silence was no longer comfortable. It was a mix of anger and confusion from Rick, confusion and hurt rolling off Daryl in waves. This sensation of sensing someone else's emotions was new and reminded Rick of what he felt during the vigil. He made a mental note to ask Tyreese about it tomorrow. After several minutes of silence, Rick knew he needed to say something; the hard part was figuring out what.  
"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what to do about any of this."  
"It's fine," Daryl said, not moving to look at him.  
Rick sighed softly, then turned his light off. Though he laid awake for a long while before falling asleep. He woke up around four in the afternoon, deciding to head out and find Tyreese. Daryl jumped awake as he was getting dressed.  
"Sorry, just want to go find Tyreese," Rick said, watching as Daryls eyes darted to the door at the sound of someone walking past.  
"Why?"  
"Something weird happened at the vigil yesterday. I want to know if my mentor can help me figure it out," Rick answered, pulling on his boots.  
"What sorta weird?"  
"Like... I could feel everyone around me? And also kind of feel who weren't there... Like their empty spaces had a weight to them." Rick said, trying to remember the exact feeling.  
"Sounds like an affinity or somethin'," Daryl said after a pause.  
"Yeah? You think so?" Rick said, trusting Daryl's intuition. Daryl shrugged as he laid down, getting comfortable. "Want me to keep the door locked?"  
"Nah, don't want to have to get to let you in."  
"Okay, I'll be back in a bit," Rick said as he pulled on his hat and left.  
Rick grabbed his phone and call Tyreese, but then he heard the front gate open and watched Tyreese's car pull into the parking lot. He waved to his mentor as he walked over, Tyreese leaning against his car door while he waited.  
"Hey, everything okay? I was planning on texting you that I needed to head out, but I figured it was so early I'd be back when you got up. Were you waiting long?" Tyreese asked when Rick was close enough.  
"No, I just left the dorm. Uh, I was wondering if you could help me? Something weird happened at the vigil yesterday."  
"Sure, what sort of weird?" Tyreese asked, pulling his beanie off of his head. Rick told him, trying to go into as much detail as he could. Rick saw Tyreese slowly smile as he listened.  
"Sounds like you're showing signs of having an Affinity for Spirit, Rick. I suggest you talk to Deanna about this as well, for a second opinion. But, congratulations, that's a big thing."  
"Okay, thank you. Uhm, what the stuff about feeling Daryls emotions?" Rick asked.  
"That could be your Affinity trying to help you with your friendship. There have been cases of what your describing happening with older couples. But I wouldn't read into it too much right now since you're both Third Formers." Tyreese said.  
Rick nodded softly, thinking all of this over.  
"I need to go tell Deanna about a new fledgling; would you like to come with me?" Tyreese asked with a tilt of his head.  
"Yes, please," Rick said softly.  
They walked in silence across the campus, the late afternoon sun glaring down. Rick waited in the hallway of the Professor's Quarters; while Tyreese spoke with the High Priestess. Each door was labeled, and there was a small table near the said door, decorated with things the Professor didn't mind showing. Deanna had a deck of cards and poker chips on hers, Tyreese had a signed football on his, the botany professor had a couple of terrariums.  
"Rick, Deanna's ready for you," Tyreese said, holding the door open for him. Rick took his hat off as he walked into the High Priestess' living area.  
"Good afternoon, Rick. Tyreese said he feels you have an Affinity for Spirit?" Deanna said, sitting on a brown quilted leather sofa with a yellow knitted throw blanket across the back of it.  
"Yeah, uh, at the vigil it felt like I could feel everyone, and I felt lighter. With the names you said, I felt like I was being hugged and was filled with peace each time. And I kinda upset Daryl before I went to bed, and I could feel that he was hurt and confused?" Rick said as he sat in a plush grey and white armchair. Deanna smiled brightly as he spoke, which Rick took as a good sign.  
"Well, Rick, it does sound like you have an Affinity and quite a good one at that. It means the bonds you form with people are like no other, and you'll have a very close-knit family here as you go through the Change and even well into your life as a vampyre. As for feeling Daryl's emotions last night, it could just be that close bond I mentioned, or potentially, you've found your Mate."  
"Mate? Are you serious?" Rick asked, trying to wrap his head around all of this.  
"Perhaps. But, since you are a Third Former, it really is too early to tell. You'll learn about Mates and the bond they have in your Fifth Former year. For now, try to focus on your connections with your friends and family. What sort of thoughts or feelings you have when with different people." Deanna said.  
Rick nodded softly and excused himself before making his way back to the dorm. The door was still closed, and Daryl was awake, sharpening the hunting knife he keeps under his pillow.  
"Are you expecting an attack?" Rick asked jokingly as he locked the door. Daryl shrugged in response as Rick took his boots off.  
"Listen. I'm really sorry about last night. I want to make it up to you."  
"How?"  
"Well, tonight the theater back home is replaying Iron Man, and the diner my mom part times at is doing a five-dollar special."  
"What kind of special?"  
"Cheeseburger, fries, milkshake, and a soda."  
"Can we get more of that fro-yo stuff after the movie?"  
"Sure, that sounds great."  
"I, uh... I only got five bucks on me." Daryl said softly, glancing over at him.  
"I'm paying fr everything tonight, Daryl," Rick said, watching him.  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely. I just need a nap first. How about we head out at 6:30?" Rick said as he laid down, putting an alarm on his phone.  
"Okay, 6:30 sounds good," Daryl said with a soft smile at him as Rick fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the next chapter is a WIP. I'm looking forward to finishing it! Also, thank you very much for the comments, I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night for Rick and Daryl!! Also, there's another cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I swear I'll try to post these at a better time from now on. See the end notes for the cameo!! This chapter was fun, I enjoyed it.

Rick groaned softly as his alarm went off; he quickly turned it off and sat up, noticing Daryl was at his desk.

"Hey. I showered while you were asleep. Just need my shoes." Daryl said without looking at him. Rick watched him for a small bit, noticing the way he held his pen in his mouth while he thought.

"Do people really not know the difference between poison oak and stuff?" Daryl asked, looking over.

"Uh, probably not city folk..." Rick said, getting up and heading into the bathroom.

"Hey, uh... What's this movie we're seein'?"

" _ Iron-Man _ ? It's good. I like it." Rick said as he quickly washed up, wrapping a towel around his waist, and went over to his dresser.

"What's it about?" Daryl asked, staring at his paper.

"Uh, a rich inventor who is also a superhero," Rick said as he quickly pulled a shirt on and grabbed a pair of jeans before heading into the bathroom again. He could hear Daryl putting the paper down and pulling on his shoes. Rick quickly pulled on his boots, grabbing his keys and wallet. "Ready to go?" He asked as he watched Daryl pull on his vest.

"Mm-hmm," Daryl replied with a small nod. They walked in silence out to Rick's car, their arms lightly brushing together. 

"Do you have a preferred station?" Rick asked, backing out of his parking spot and heading to the gates.

"Nah, whatever you like is fine," Daryl said, leaning his elbow onto the arm-rest, his shoulder lightly pressed against the window.

"What's your favorite genre, at least?" Rick asked, reaching for the dial.

"Rick," Daryl said softly, slightly irritated.

"Okay, okay," Rick replied, turning onto the road and heading back to his hometown. He realized how often he did this, at least twice a week. Having Daryl beside him was a nice change, but a part of him noticed how weird it was. He couldn't think of any other fledglings who were holding on to their normalcy quite like this. A silence slipped between them, Daryl watching the city fade as they headed into the suburbs. Rick focused on the road, lightly humming to the music. 

"You live King County your whole life?" Daryl asked

"Yeah, though we still travel from time to time," Rick answered. This seemed to satisfy him as he nodded and returned to looking out the window.

Silence filled the car again, comfortable, and light. Rick wouldn't mind doing this more often, just driving with Daryl next to him. A little over a half-hour since leaving the House of Night, they pulled into a parking spot near the diner where his mother part-timed. A classic, retro 50's style place with a metallic sheen on the outside and neon "We're Open" signs flashing in the window. Rick could vaguely hear music playing from inside.

"Ready for dinner?" Rick asked, turning the car off and opening his door. It was colder here; it actually felt more like late autumn. Though, the chill in the air didn't bother him like it used to.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving," Daryl said as he got out, adjusting his vest with a small grunt. Rick smiled, locking his car and heading to the door, holding it open for his roommate.

Inside was the typical retro diner decor; black and white tile floors, a red-topped bar with silver stools and red seat, red and white vinyl booths with black tables, a jukebox, and plenty of black and white photos and posters on the walls.

"Howdy, boys!" Rick heard his mother call as she placed an order in front of a patron at the bar. "What are y'all doing here?" She asked, heading over with a wide smile.

"Hey, Mama," Rick said, giving his mom a hug. "I figured I'd show Daryl what the Saturday Night Special is like, and take him to the  _ Iron-Man  _ rerun."

"You should take him out for fro-yo too, while you're at it!" His mom said with a wink, gesturing to an empty booth. Rick could feel his face turning red as he sat, trying to calm himself as Daryl looked around, glancing warily at the other people there. Rick took off his hat, wanting to give Daryl time to get used to it.

"Fro-yo is the plan, after the movie," Rick said, looking up at his mom as she pulled her pen and notepad out of her apron. 

"So, two Saturday Specials? I know how Rick likes his, but how do you want your burger cooked, sweetie?" She asked, turning towards Daryl.

"Rare, I guess?" Daryl said with a soft shrug, looking at a nearby poster.

"Okay, and what to drink?" 

Daryl paused at this like he didn't know what to get; he quickly glanced at Rick.

"I like to get root beer with mine." Rick offered with a smile. Daryl nodded as Rick's mom wrote it their orders down and headed towards the kitchen window. 

"Thanks. I haven't had soda in a while." Daryl said softly, inspecting the curved triangle design on the table.

"It's no problem. I just hope you like it," Rick said nonchalantly.

"It's kinda loud in here..." Daryl said, looking at the speakers in the ceiling that were hooked up to the jukebox.

"Want me to ask if they can turn it down?"

"Nah, no need to cause a problem," Daryl said as their drinks were dropped off. Rick watched him take a sip, then nod as if he enjoyed the root beer, Daryl lightly toying with the paper straw wrapper.

"What kinda milkshakes do they have here?" Daryl asked.

"Uh, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and malt. Thinking of getting strawberry this time."

"I might go with malt..." Daryl said, seeming to relax as he wrapped the strip of paper around his finger repeatedly. After a couple minutes of waiting, their food was dropped off, and Rick's mom took their milkshake orders.

"Damn, this is good," Daryl said quietly as they ate. Rick chuckled in response, and they ate slowly in silence. Their shakes were dropped off as they were finishing their food.

"I'll be back. I need to use the restroom," Rick said as he got up, finishing the last bit of his shake. Rick sighed softly as he went into the men's room, pinching the bridge of his nose. The lights were not comfortable on Fledgling eyes, it seemed. He relieved himself and washed his hands, throwing the paper towel into the trashcan by the door as he walked back to the table.

"Hey, everything alright? You look like something's off." Rick asked as he looked at Daryl, wiping the last bit of moisture onto his jeans. Daryl didn't look at him; he was biting his lip and ripping the paper strip into pieces.

"Nothin'. Can we go? It's loud and bright..." Daryl said, glancing quickly up at him. Rick nodded and went to pay, figuring Daryl would open up more when they were in a quieter place. Rick paid for their food, leaving his mom a $5 tip, then went back to the table, grabbing his hat and keys. Daryl got up, quickly heading outside, watching the small line of cars waiting to leave the parking lot.

"Daryl, wait up! What's the rush? We're not going to miss the movie, I promise." Rick said as he lightly jogged to catch up. He unlocked the car and watched as Daryl quickly got in, and Rick followed, turning the car on and carefully backing out.

"Shane was in there, with some girl. They were leavin' while you were in the can." Daryl said as he leaned into the seat, biting the side of his thumb. Rick looked over at him, thinking. Their table was somewhat close to the door, so Shane would've seen Daryl there. If Shane found out that Rick was there, he would have wanted to stay and show off his date. Rick thought it was unusual that Shane would've left without at least saying hello. Unless he didn't want to be seen who he was with. Rick frowned as he drove, trying not to read into it too much. Maybe Shane just wanted to focus on his date and not get distracted by his best friend. Perhaps they were on a tighter schedule than Rick and Daryl are. Maybe Daryl was mistaken and, he hadn't even seen Shane. Rick made a mental note to ask Shane tomorrow.

Rick pulled into a spot at the movie theater and walked inside with Daryl. He paid for their two tickets to  _ Iron-Man _ and also bought a medium popcorn. Rick looked around as they walked into their theater, noticing a couple other patrons.

One pair was a couple of women, around college-age; one had auburn hair and was wearing a black dress with a low cut top, revealing a rose cluster tattoo between her breasts. The other girl had brown hair and was wearing jeans and a sparkly white button-down, and they were leaning quite close together. As Rick moved to sit next to Daryl, he noticed small pink orbs seeming to bounce out of the women; he made a note to ask Deanna about that. 

They sat together, lightly snacking on the popcorn, waiting for the lights to turn off.

"There might not be previews since this has been out for a while," Rick said, smiling softly as their fingers brushed in the popcorn bag.

"Sounds good, not like we have anywhere to be," Daryl muttered. After a couple minutes, the lights dimmed, and Ricks's headache immediately started to fade, and he heard a gentle, relieved sigh from Daryl. Daryl leaned closer as they watched, and Rick noticed that he was biting at his cheek as he focused. The movie was enjoyable, though Rick mostly kept glancing at Dary to see his reaction.

"Well, that was cool," Daryl said as he got up and stretched as the credits started to roll.

"Sit down. We're not done yet," Rick said with a small smile.

"What?"

"The movie isn't over."

"You're telling me that doesn't mean the movie is over?" Daryl asked, pointing at the screen as the lights turned on.

"Not for this movie." Rick chuckled, patting his seat. Daryl looked back at the rolling credits; and sat back down, sighing heavily.

"Better be good," Daryl said, grabbing the empty popcorn bag and popping a couple kernels into his mouth. They quietly watched the post-credits scene, Daryl speaking after. "So, what's that mean?"

"It means there's more to come."

"What?"

"We'll watch more back home," Rick said as he got up, putting his hat back on. "It's time for frozen yogurt." 

They walked out into the parking lot, Daryl tossing the popcorn bag and spitting the chewed kernels into a trashcan. He seemed excited about the yogurt.

"So, what do you mean more to come?" Daryl asked, putting his feet on the dashboard.

"It's a part of a whole movie series thing. And, get your feet off of there."

"And Iron-Man was the first one? Why?" Daryl asked, not moving his feet.

"No, but I like watching it first. Because, if we get into an accident, the air-bag can seriously hurt you that way."

"Then don't crash the car," Daryl said with a smile.

Rick chuckled as he drove to the fro-yo place, going a bit more carefully than he typically would. Rick enjoyed watching Daryl make his yogurt cup. He looked like he wanted to try everything at once but was carefully picking them instead. Again, they sat out on the hood of Rick's car, watching the sky. 

As they sat, Rick heard Shane's car, and he turned to look, lightly waving. But as Shane recognized who he was, he quickly reversed the car and turned away. There was someone in the passenger seat, but he couldn't see who it was with the glare of the lights.

Rick turned to look back at Daryl, watching him scrape the sides of his cup. An impulse hit him hard, and he was acting on it before he even realized it.

"Daryl," Rick said softly. As soon as Daryl turned his head, Rick kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a WIP as usual. Cameo was Neferet and Lynette from Coldet_Fire 's "I Can't Undress Your Heart"!!! Go check it out, pls.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl reacts to the kiss, and Rick goes to see Lori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this silly thing I'm writing. Thank you all so much! Also there's another cameo. See end notes for who it is.

Daryl was silent for a bit, staring at Rick. Rick could immediately tell he has overstepped a line.

"I want to go home," Daryl said, getting and throwing his cup away, then sitting in the car, slamming the door shut.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, of course." Rick said, following suit after a second, then starting the car and heading back to Atlanta.

The silence during the half-hour drive was far from comfortable. It made Rick's ears ring, causing him to roll the window down and turn up the volume. He resisted the urge to drive too fast, not wanting to do too many things to irritate his passenger. Rick could tell that Daryl was anxious. He was biting the corner of his thumb and rubbing his other palm against the texture of his jeans; every couple of minutes, he would shift in his seat, but never once did he look at Rick.

Daryl was out of the car and storming off towards the cluster of trees on the other side of campus before Rick had stopped. It gave Rick a sense of deja vu from his argument with Lori. Only, this felt so much worse. Rick sighed and reclined his seat, blasting the music until it finally drowned out the ringing. Then, he got out and went for a walk, soon finding himself in front of Nyx's statue. He took off his hat and kneeled, bowing his head.

"When I would go to Church on Sundays, my favorite part was being with other people who all wanted to be heard. Here, I actually feel like someone's listening like I'm not just sitting there  _ hoping _ . I don't know what all of this Affinity stuff means, but... Thank you. I'm going to try my best." Rick said quietly, feeling himself relax. While he listened to the scattered sounds of crickets chirping, he thought he heard " _ That's all I hope for _ " in the breeze. After a couple of minutes, he got up and went to the dorm.

The Common Room was full of other students; most of them were sitting in front of the scattered flat screens, a combination of shows, movies, and video games. Glenn and the others were playing Mario Party, but Rick didn't feel like playing, so he just went up to his room. He took off his boots and pulled on some pajamas. Laying down, he sent a text to Lori, just a simple " _ I want to see you and Carl tomorrow. _ " He plugged in his phone and scrolled through Twitter while he waited for a reply. After around five minutes, Lori texted back, " _ Sure, does around 11:30 sound good? _ " along with pink heart emoji. Rick sent back a thumbs up, then put his phone down, rolling over and trying to relax.

Around an hour later, Daryl came in; he didn't look at Rick at all. Neither said anything while Daryl brushed his teeth and changed in the bathroom.

"I don't want any more of your bullshit hand-outs until you're done figuring your life out," Daryl said, plopping down onto his bed.

"Oh. Okay, alright. But Daryl, they weren't hand-outs." Rick said, looking over at him.

"Do I look like I give a shit about you think they were?" Daryl said, glaring at him.

"Okay, fine... Sorry," Rick said softly, grabbing his  _ Fledgling Handbook, _ wanting to reread the story of Pompeii. Silence filled the room for the rest of the night.

The next day, Rick got up at 10:30 AM to shower, ignoring Daryls annoyed groans. The drive back out to his hometown was filled with an unusual amount of traffic, meaning Rick got a headache much sooner than he wanted to, but at least he had his sunglasses this time. Pulling in front of Lori's house, Rick leaned back and rubbed his eyes, trying to let himself rest before he texted her. He should have gone to bed earlier; he was so tired. After only a minute, there was a knock on his window. Rick jumped slightly, looking at Lori as he got out. Leaving the slight shade of his car made his skin tighten and drained more energy.

"Hey, you're late," Lori said, leaning against the back-door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. There was traffic today." Rick said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"We are into December, so people are probably trying to get their last good road trip in," Lori replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Any chance we can head inside?" Rick asked.

"Oh, uh, my parents actually have people over..." She answered, though there was something in the way she trailed off that didn't feel right.

"Is there any other reason?" Rick asked, tilting his head.

"I-I haven't told them about your... situation," Lori said, looking away from him.

"Oh. Okay." Rick said as he watched her, he noticed something. Every now and then, a small speck would seem to pop off of her shoulder or head. They were grey-pink in color, like a dusty rose, or sometimes light grey. Rick got the feeling that she felt guilt over something, but he didn't know what. He made a mental note to ask either Tyreese or Deanna about the specks another time.

"Can you bring Carl out? I want to hold him." Rick asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Rick."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want him to get sick. It's been getting colder."

"Lori, I just want to hold him. He's my son."

"I know that I just..." Lori trailed off, still not looking at him.

"You don't want your parents to know I'm here at all," Rick said, keeping his voice neutral. He suddenly wanted to go back home, but then he would just head back out to have the night with his parents. "A father should be able to hold his son."

"Even though I haven't seen you in weeks?" Lori said.

"I've tried! You're the one that's been canceling."

"Hey, Rick! I didn't know you were out here. Do y'all want to come inside?" He heard Lori's mother call out from the house.

"No, Mom, he was just-" Lori started.

"Yes, please, ma'am, if that's alright with you," Rick said, speaking over her. He walked over to the house, taking off his hat as he went. "I thought you had company. I hope I'm not intruding."

"What? No. Rick, I don't think you can intrude here." Brooke said, looking at him quizically.

"Well, thank you for inviting me in, regardless," Rick said, smiling.

"You're very welcome, dear. I just changed Carl. Would you like me to get him for you?"

"Yes, please. That would be amazing. I hope Carl's not too much trouble." Rick said, shaking Calvin's, Lori's father, hand.

"He's no trouble, son. But we might need more help once that one arrives." Cal said, gesturing to Lori's rounded stomach. Rick nodded, knowing she was around three months now.

"Well, my parents and I are always willing to help, sir."

"Though, would you mind bringing Carl over to your parents when you leave? They asked to have him for a couple days." Brooke, Lori's mom said, handing him Carl.

"Of course, I have the car seat still set up in my back seat," Rick answered, holding him close.

"Lori told us you switched schools?" Calvin said.

"Yeah, over in Atlanta. I come home a couple of times during the weekend." Rick said, lightly bouncing his son in his arms.

"Which school?" Brooke asked, sitting down in an armchair.

"Uh, the... The House of Night." Rick said, watching them. He wasn't about to lie to them. Silence filled the room. There was a sense of general shock as Lori's parents stared at him. He couldn't read their faces, he didn't know what their reaction would be when the shock faded, and a mild fear filled him. "I can... I can leave if you want."

"Lori, you had your boyfriend who's turning into a vampyre standing out in the  _ sunlight? _ " Cal said, turning to look at his daughter.

"How are things over there? I don't know much about those... schools." Brooke asked.

"It's not that big of a deal, Dad," Lori said, heading into the kitchen.

"They're mostly normal. We have classes during the night instead of during the day. But classes are fun, and I really like my electives. And I'm friends with my roommate."

"What sort of classes do they have there?" Cal asked.

"Well, I'm taking things like Sociology, Poetry, Economics, and Anatomy. My electives are Music, Equestrian Studies, and Fencing." Rick said as he sat down.

"Are you making friends there?" Brooke asked softly.

"I am! Everyone's nice for the most part, and the upperclassmen don't mind answering questions."

"What happens when someone... doesn't make it?" Calvin asked.

"Oh. Well, we hold a vigil every Friday to honor them, and the parents are contacted, though I don't know more than that." Rick answered. So far, he didn't get any feelings to avoid telling them something.

"What about your parents? Can they visit you?"

"Yes, we have a visitation night once a month."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now, dear?" Brooke asked.

"Probably, but I don't mind coming out for a few hours. I like being able to see Lori, my parents, and Shane." Rick said with a small chuckle.

He stayed and chatted with them for another hour, then he took Carl over to his parents and had dinner with them. He wanted to stay and put Carl to bed, but he felt like he was away from the HoN for too long, so he just gave Carl his bath instead. The drive into Atlanta was much faster than the ride out. Rick sighed as he parked the car. Why was Lori like that today? He didn't like it, it felt like something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had texted Shane about seeing him yesterday, though there was no answer so far. Rick grabbed the leftovers his mom had packed for Daryl and headed towards the dorm.

He waved at Glenn and Maggie, a new fledgling who is also Hershel's niece, as they took a walk around campus. Closer to the dorm, he saw a couple of older students dancing, a girl with long brown hair in a white dress, and a guy with bleached slicked-back hair wearing a red button-down, leather jacket, and dark pants. Inside the dorm, Daryl and the others were watching some wrestling. Leaning against the back of the couch, Rick held the Tupperware in front of his roommate.

"Mama made you some dinner," Rick said, chuckling as Daryl immediately starting to eat it with his bare hands.

"Rick, get the man a fork. He's like a caveman." Morgan said, lightly swatting Daryl's shoulder.

"You would be too if you ever had Mrs. Grimes' cooking." Daryl said. Rick laughed as he got Daryl a fork and a can of soda, then sat on the couch next to him, watching with the others for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the chapter is a WIP. The cameo near the end is Druscilla and Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I haven't watched it yet, but I plan to soon. See y'all next week!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Visitation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because my friend Coldest_Fire got me into BtVS, and now I'm hyper-fixating on it. Thanks for giving me something new to obsess over!!

As the days went on, the December Visitation Day crept closer, and excitement slowly started to buzz throughout the campus. Students were hanging decorations on their doors, and the pine trees scattered around the grounds were now covered in baubles and popcorn strings. Literature

and Poetry was covering various holiday stories, and Music was discussing Christmas Music. Sociology was going over Yule and how celebrating is done around the world. Rick noticed that Daryl had made friends with the Fourth Formers Rick had seen dancing a couple of weeks ago, though Rick hadn't figured out their names yet, and he was also spending more time with Carol.

Sitting in the Dining Hall, the rest of the table was walking about their family's traditions and what gifts they were hoping their parents would bring.

"Rick, what're your traditions?" Glenn asked, looking over at him.

"Oh, uh, we have a tradition of giving fuzzy pajamas and a festive throw blanket to each other," Rick said, eating his steak and potatoes.

"Are you hoping for anything?" Andrea asked.

"I just really want to my folks, honestly. Might drive out Christmas Day to see Lori and Carl." Rick answered, taking a sip of his soda.

"Daryl? What about you?" Carol asked.

"Nope. We don't really celebrate anything in my family." Daryl answered, finishing his plate.

"Nothing? I mean, you guys get a tree at least, right?" Glenn asked.

"No? We don't bother with stuff like that," Daryl said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hey, Rick, did you finish the Eco. assignment?" Andrea asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, I still have a bit of it left, but I thought it wasn't due until tomorrow?" He answered as Daryl went to clear his tray and left the Dining Hall.

"Oh, is it?"

"Well, if it's not, then I'm in trouble," Rick said with a small smile. The table chuckled softly, and the conversation shifted to everyone's various classes.

It turned out the Economics assignment was due tomorrow, which meant that Andrea has stayed up late to finish it for no reason.

A few days later was the Visitation Day, and Rick found himself waiting in the Reception Hall. Candles sitting on glass plates hung from the ceiling, along with various baubles and stained glass stars, all hung with fishing line so that they appeared to be floating. There was also a lot of tinsel high enough that the cats couldn't get to it and wreathes and lights along the walls. Daryl walked up to him, adjusting the sleeves of his light blue button-down. They stood close together, arms touching, while they watched other students' families walk in, looking in wonder at the decor.

"You just expecting your folks?" Daryl asked, glancing over at him.

"I mean, I told Lori about today. But I also said if she couldn't make it, that I would be in town on Christmas." Rick answered, sipping his glass of red wine. Daryl nodded, quietly watching the others.

"Are you hoping for your dad and Merle?"

"Hell no. I don't want them showin' up and ruinin' this or everyone." Daryl said, drinking some eggnog. Rick raised an eyebrow, curious of what he meant, but Rick knew better than to push with Daryl. Rick saw his parents walk in and waved them over. He noticed that they both were holding a couple of wrapped gifts.

"Hey, boys!" Ricks mom, Patricia, said as they got close.

"Hi, Mama, what's all this?" Rick asked, carefully hugging her and waving at Richard.

"Oh, just some Christmas gifts for you two. Daryl, this one's yours." Patty said, handing over the gifts. 

"You got me somethin'?" Daryl asked, carefully taking the items, though he grunted softly and quickly adjusting his hold on them. "Why're they heavy?"

"'Course we got you something, you're Rick's roommate!" Patty said.

"Patty's been reading up on things to help students do better in school, and she saw something about weighted things helping people relax," Richard said, handing Rick his gifts.

"The soft one can be opened Christmas Eve, and the other can be opened Christmas Day," Patty said, smiling happily.

They stood and talked for a couple of minutes when Rick saw Shane walk in, followed by Lori, who was holding something. Rick smiled and excused himself before walking over; he felt more excited when he realized Lori was holding Carl.

"Hey, this is an amazing surprise!" Rick said, taking Carl and holding him happily. He nodded at Daryl as he walked out, carrying all four gifts.

"Well, I heard Shane was coming out here, and I know you wanted me to visit, so we figured we should come together. Not waste the gas, y'know?" Lori said.

"Yeah, how about you show us around this school a bit?" Shane said, looking around.

"Oh, Rick, are you going to give another tour? I'd love to see what the gardens look like," Patty said as his parents walked over. Rick smiled as he watched his parents and childhood friends catch up for a couple minutes. Then, Rick gave the four of them a tour of the campus, holding Carl the entire time. Every now and then, Rick noticed Shane and Lori's arms brush together. But he tried not to over-think it.

Back at the dorm, Daryl was sitting on his bed, staring at the gifts on top of his dresser.

"Hey, everything okay?" Rick said, taking off his jacket.

"Yeah, I just... That's not something I'm used to."

"What, people?" Rick asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but also... Those." Daryl answered, lifting his towards the wrapped items.

"What, gifts? Daryl, have you never gotten Christmas presents before?" Rick asked, sitting in his bed and taking off his boots. Daryl coughed before responding, and with the cough, he seemed to bottle up whatever emotions he was feeling.

"Yeah, but now need to be weird about it," Daryl said, flopping backward onto his bed. Rick frowned softly, laying back and going to bed.

The next day was Christmas Eve, and Rick and Daryl both woke up too late to open their first gift, so they agreed to open them after school. The school day by smoothly and no one had Rejected the Change so far this week, which everyone happier than usual. After school, Rick and Daryl saw their group of friends crowded around a flat-screen.

"What're we watching?" Rick asked.

" _ It's A Wonderful Life _ , and Morales is making the popcorn," T-Dog said, sipping a glass of eggnog.

"I've never seen that one," Daryl said as Rick grabbed two beanbag chairs.

"Well, sit down, 'cause it's a good one," Morgan said.

"I still say we should have hot cocoa," Glenn said.

"We all agreed that hot cocoa will be saved for when we have pancakes and watch  _ Elf _ in our pajamas," T-Dog replied.

Rick chuckled softly, taking a bowl of popcorn from Morales as the movie started, placing it between him and Daryl. They all quietly watched the movie. The only sound from their group being crunching popcorn. After it was over, Rick put the empty popcorn bowls into one of the dishwashers and then followed Daryl upstairs. Daryl stood at his dresser and opened up his first gift while Rick carried his to bed and took off his boots first.

"What'd you get?" Rick asked, glancing over.

"Uh, pajamas. Red and green plaid pants, and a black shirt that says...'This is my Christmas shirt.'" Daryl said, looking over at him.

"Let's see. Ice blue shirt with a polar bear tangled lights, and dark blue pants with polar bears and Christmas trees." Rick said, holding up his pajamas. Daryl did the same before heading into the bathroom to change. Rick got up and quickly got out of his uniform and pulled on his new pajamas, taking a selfie to send to his mom.

" _ I want a photo of Daryl too! _ " Patty texted.

"Hey, my mom wants a pic of you in your pajamas," Rick called.

"Alright," Daryl said, getting out and adjusting his shirt before standing still for a photo. Rick took it and sent it to his mom before going to bed.

The next day they slept in and opened their other gift.

"The hell is this?" Daryl asked, unzipping the plastic bag.

"Looks like mom got us some weighted blankets," Rick said, unfolding his onto his bed, then he helped Daryl do the same. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas. T-Dog said somethin' 'bout pancakes?" Daryl said, smiling softly.

"And hot cocoa, so let's go before they eat everything," Rick said as they went out into the hallway to head downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual next chapter is a WIP! Also, yes, the couple Rick says Daryl befriended is Spike and Drusilla!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick asks about the spots he saw around Lori, then it's time for New Years! Also, we see more of Daryls friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My motivation is a bit down, which is affecting the length of the chapters sorry about that!

Rick walked up to Deanna's desk after his Sociology class, remembering from weeks ago he had forgotten about.

"High Priestess? I was hoping to ask you about something?" He asked, adjusting his books in his arm.

"Yes, Rick? How may I help you?" Deanna replied, looking up at him.

"Uh, the other day, I was with Lori. I saw these... things around her?"

"What sort of things?"

"They were like, tiny spots?"

"Oh, those don't have an official name, but I call them shooting stars. I've heard others call them fireworks or even pop-rocks." Deanna said, opening a drawer in her desk. "They can tell you about what your relationship with other people is."

"How?"

"That's the tricky part, Rick. There isn't really a set way to know. It changes based on how you view color, and also the context of the people involved."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand." Rick replied, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, let's say you tell your partner you love her and you see pink stars, that would mean that there affection forming between the two of you; but let's also say you see pink when you get into an argument, that could mean that he's irritated and your friendship may be a bit rocky."

"Okay. What about how people view color?"

"Well, my favorite color is blue, and my least favorite color is brown, so if I see blue stars, I know that my relationship with that person is okay. But, if I see brown, I know that I don't have a good relationship with them, or maybe we need to work through something."

"Okay, so what do I do, then?" Rick asked, trying to wrap his head around this.

"Some people just spend time by themselves and write down what different colors mean to them, others like to use color psychology, some even like to use a mix of both. I'm sorry there's no set guideline for this; I know it can be confusing and frustrating." Deanna said, handing him papers on color psychology. "Shouldn't you be heading to your second class?"

Rick nodded and went over to Literature and Poetry, where he noticed the guy he's seen Daryl with a couple of times. He was wearing a blue button-down and black jeans, running a hand through his bleached hair.

"Hey, I've seen you with my roommate a couple times. I'm Rick Grimes." Rick said, extending his hand.

"Oh, hi, I'm Spike. My girlfriend and I transferred here a month ago from the London HoN." Spike said, shaking his hand.

"You're an awful long way from London." Rick said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, my girlfriend Drusilla thinks we'll find more friends here or something." Spike said, but something felt off about that. Rick decided not to press him on it.

"How are the two of you liking Georgia?"

"It's nice! Really lively, the people are all nice, or at least inside the walls they are." Spike replied as Professor Dale came in and called the class into session.

A Fifth Former had Rejected the Change during the third-hour class, causing the Dining Hall to have a somber feel. No one really talked, and Daryl left the table early, going outside to the gardens with Spike and Drusilla, despite the late December temperature.

"Man, what the hell happened to you two?" T-Dog asked, watching Daryl leave.

"I'm not too sure maybe I did something wrong. I'll handle it, though." Rick replied, wiping at the leftover sauce in his bowl with a dinner roll.

"Alright, well, you two better be okay in time for the New Years' party. I hear the sixth formers got a keg on campus." Glenn said with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Rick said.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and Rick found Daryl doing his homework in bed, his weighted blanket pulled up around his chest.

"You're really liking that thing, huh?" Rick asked, changing into his pajamas.

"Yeah, it's nice." Daryl said, watching him.

"So, did you hear about the New Years' party?"

"Did you hear the part in the morning announcements about the three hours we need to be in school the next day for?" Daryl countered.

"Yeah, but it's a party. How often do those happen here?" Rick said, sitting on his bed to take his shoes off.

"You can go, I'm a dick when I'm drunk, so I don't want to ruin things." Daryl answered, refocusing on his work.

"Alright, if you say so." Rick said, moving to his desk to work. They worked in comfortable silence for the rest of the night.

New Years' was soon upon them, and at 11:30, everyone was moved out onto the yard to find a multitude of blankets. Rick was planning on staying close to Daryl until he saw Spike waving him over, then he paused, unsure of what to do.

"You comin'?" Daryl asked, turning around to look at him.

"I don't want to intrude." Rick replied softly.

"Dru told me you were welcome in our Archeology class." Daryl said, walking over to the couple on their blanket. Spike was wearing an emerald shirt with the golden wings of Eros on his left breast. Drusilla was wearing a black lace dress with white underneath it. They sat down next to the couple, Spike handing them some Coke bottles, Daryl raising an eyebrow.

"Relax, mate. Dru has a bottle of water for you." Spike said, drinking from his own bottle. "We're not going to the party after, but we can still have fun. Want to watch a movie with us after school?"

Rick idly listened as they talked about movie plans, opening his bottle to quickly realize it was beer and food coloring. Daryl laughed softly as he sipped from his, handing Spike a cigarette and his lighter.

"Okay, I know we're all excited for fireworks and for the school day to end so that your weekend may begin. But, I have a couple of things to say first." Deanna said, standing on a small pedestal. "First, a reminder that all Third Formers are expected in the Reception Hall for Primoris Vampyra tomorrow. Second, all fledglings currently smoking and drinking may expect a word with their mentors over the weekend. Finally, as fledglings of Nyx, you are held to a higher standard than human students. This means that while I understand you want to party after school has concluded for the week, there is to be no excessive noise, violence, or chaos." 

Spike handed Daryl his lighter back, and Daryl lit his own cigarette as they all listened to Deanna. After a minute, Glenn and Maggie walked over.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Maggie asked, looking at the four of them.

"Sure, love, but I'm all out of pop." Spike replied.

"Why're y'all late?" Daryl asked, watching them sit.

"We got... caught up with something." Glenn answered, not looking at him.

Rick took a second to put in some earplugs, not catching Daryl's reply, as the rest of the school started a countdown. They all watched the fireworks, the bright colors from somewhere in the city reflecting off the surrounding building windows, blanketing the school in light and sound. Daryl's fingers lightly brushed his hand as Spike helped Drusilla remove the lace cover from her dress, Maggie leaning against Glenn's shoulder.

After the fireworks, Spike took the empty bottles, sticking the butt of his cigarette into one. Drusilla stood, twirling before picking up her black cover from the ground. 

"Black, to mourn the old year, white to welcome in the new one?" Daryl asked, finishing his smoke and putting it into a separate bottle. Drusilla nodded, walking with Spike and Daryl, talking about their Botany class. Rick went onto Anatomy, which was discussing the effect of various types of alcohol on the human body. Equestrian Studies was spent soothing the startled horses.

Rick and Daryl walked back to the dorm together, their arms lightly brushing together. Spike and Dru had already claimed a couch, waving them over as Rick and Daryl joined them.

"What are we watching?" Daryl asked.

"Dru picked the Tim Burton version of _ Alice in Wonderland _ ." Spike replied.

"I've never seen it, is it good?" Rick asked.

"We seem to think so." Spike answered before Drusilla shushed them as the movie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is a WIP, as usual! Adding Spike and Dru was unintended, but I'm hyper-fixating on BtVS. Also, would anyone be interested in a Daryl insert of S4 E10 of BtVS? Cause, I may have that.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and the other Third Formers attend Primoris Vampyra, Spike invites him and Daryl out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like this chapter, getting to write a special vamp day that we don't know much of was really fun!

Rick groaned as he got up; he just wanted to sleep in. He could hear Daryl in the shower, so he went into the hallway, waving at Spike.

"Hey, uh, this thing that Daryl and I need to go to, what is it?" Rick asked.

"Primoris Vampyra? You'll see when you're there, mate." Spike replied, heading downstairs.

"Okay, but, like... Do I need a uniform?" Rick asked, watching as the fourth former turned.

"If you want? You're not going to get in trouble for going casual." Spike answered, leaning against the wall. It was Saturday, so he was more casual in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair not slicked back. "Dru and I are going to hit the shops later if you and Daryl want to come."

"Why?" Rick asked, tilting his head.

"She thinks the four of us will be friends for a long while." Spike said, shrugging softly.

"She said that?"

"No. Her actual words were, 'We're stuck in an hourglass.' But, I think the interpretation is pretty good."

"What?"

"She, uh, she has a unique way of speaking. You'll see." Spike said before going downstairs.

Rick walked back into his room, grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt as Daryl left the bathroom, running a comb through his wet hair.

"Morning." Rick said, patting his shoulder as he walked by.

"Mornin'." Daryl replied softly.

Rick relaxed in the shower, letting himself wake up more. Staring at himself in the mirror as he towel-dried his hair, looking at his Mark, trying to picture it filled in and expanded on, wondering what it will someday look like. Daryl was sitting on his bed, lacing up his boots, when Rick left the bathroom. Daryl was wearing brown pants and yellow, small plaid, light-weight flannel with the sleeves cut off.

"You got any idea of what this thing is?" Daryl asked as Rick sat at his desk to pull on his boots.

"Nothing aside from what's in the Handbook." Rick answered. "Also, we've been invited to go to the mall later."

"Alright, sounds good." Daryl said, getting up and pulling on his vest. 

Together they went downstairs, Rick pouring himself some cereal while fried up some eggs and ham in a skillet. After putting their dishes into a dishwasher, all the Third Formers left, heading to the reception hall.

"Hey, please tell me I'm not the only one that's nervous." Glenn said, holding Maggie's hand.

"I wouldn't say I'm nervous, but I'm certainly curious of what this is." Rick replied while Daryl shook his head.

They all walked into the hall, everyone standing awkwardly in their respective friend groups. Rick noticed that near him were Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, Andrea, and Carol.

"The hell is in those?" Daryl asked. He lifted his chin towards a couple of boxes on a table near the far side of the wall.

"Those would be vests with the fifth former emblem on them, Daryl. Which, unfortunately, means you will need to remove yours." Deanna said as she walked into the room, followed by Professor Hershel and Professor Jacqui. "Now, I know that the Handbook says that you and the Fifth Formers will be switching today, but we do things slightly differently here. After the Professors give each of you a vest, you will be split into two groups. Each group will be shown around the classes available to Fifth Formers and be given a fifteen-minute demonstration on what to expect in those classes. After demonstrations, you will be brought to Nyx's Temple for the Primoris Vampyra circle and a vigil."

Deann left while Hershel and Jacqui opened the boxes, grabbing the vests and starting to hand them out. Daryl took his leather vest off and handed it to Carol. Then, he pulled on the black vest adorned with the fifth former emblem of Nyx's Chariot.

"I like mine better." Daryl muttered, folding his original vest over his arm.

Rick chuckled, pulling his on, curious of what the next couple of hours would bring. The room was split in half, and Rick and his group followed Hershel out.

The first of the potential Fifth Former classes was Philosophy, then they were taken to a Business class, followed by Chemistry. There was also History, Computer Sciences, and Quantum Physics. Each demonstration was given by Hershel, so Rick wasn't sure of who the Professors were. They were also given a small section of the  _ Fledgling Handbook 301,  _ which gave more information on various spells _.  _ After the demonstrations were over, they all made their way to Nyx's Temple, each of them having pentacles drawn over their Marks with an oil blend. Today the Ritual Room __ had silver candles atop golden stands forming a ring around the room. The Blessing table in the center had the offerings arranged to form Nyx's Spiral, and the Spirit candle in the middle was sitting on top of a statue of Nyx in her chariot.`Once everyone had found a place in front of a candle, music started playing, and Deanna began calling the elements. Rick felt himself relax once Spirit was called, completing the circle.

"I hope you have all enjoyed your look into what your upperclassmen experience, and also what you will hopefully someday experience. I would like to hold today's vigil while the circle is still active, so please close your eyes and clear your minds." Deanna started, taking several deep breaths before continuing. 

"Today is Primoris Vampyra, in which we honor the very first vampyre who, according to legends, was Marked fully Changed. I would like you all to picture what you think they looked like and how they must have felt. Hopefully, they are proud of how much we have learned about what we are and how far we have come." Deanna paused in a moment of silence.

"Now, I would also like to honor the Fifth Formers you are currently living with, for they are nearing their potential futures as fully Changed vampyres, as well as the Fifth Formers that have come before. Please send your thanks to Nyx for them, for yourselves. As well as for the future Third Formers who come after you." Deanna said with another pause.

Rick noticed a thrum throughout the room, a sense of unity throughout the other students with him. He felt full of hope, community, and understanding.

"I am now to close the circle and end this year's Primoris Vampyra. There is a box for you to put your vests on the table by the front door. Have a wonderful rest of your weekend. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again. Blessed be." Deanna finished, starting to thank the elements and close the circle.

Everyone started to file out, forming a small crowd around the table before leaving. Daryl paused to pull his leather vest on before following Rick.

"So, we go cover our Marks then meet Spike and Drusilla?" Daryl asked.

"I guess? Spike didn't really give me much to go on." Rick replied with a slight nod. They walked back to the dorm, arms brushing together, heading to their room and carefully covering their Marks. They then went out to the parking lot, finding Spike and Drusilla dancing in front of their black car.

"That a DeSoto?" Daryl asked, walking around it.

"Sure is!" Spike replied, opening the car for them and watching as Daryl admired the vehicle. "You ready to go, or do you some alone time with my Fireflite?"

"Nah, I'm good, let's go." Daryl said, getting in and buckling his seatbelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the next chapter is a WIP. Also, seasonal depression is hitting me really hard, so I'm going to be lowering the word count from 2k per update to around 1.2k. I'm sorry if anyone finds this disappointing, but I'm sure I'll get back to 2k at some point.


End file.
